


Danse Lente

by Girlaremo



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Dracula Vlad Tepes - Freeform, F/M, Fuckin coy ass dracula there, I just want to write happy things for them, I literally just write these for myself, Lisa of Lupu - Freeform, but lisa has more daddy energy than him, he knows he's daddy, no beta we die like men, smug little bastard, what the fuck are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlaremo/pseuds/Girlaremo
Summary: [Working Title]It's 1:36 in the morning and I'll just edit this later.I'm writing drabbles about Vlad and Lisa because god I love themMight write smut laterMay change warning.  Who knows.I'm tired and I love a coy Dracula.





	1. Chapter 1

Not a soul knew how Lisa of Lupu had managed to wrap a 'monster' around her finger. Some whispered it as if she had done the impossible. Or, others accused her of witchcraft. Truthfully, it was more of a slow process. A sort of dance, one would suppose. A back and forth, slowly matching each other's footsteps,watching for the other's subtle gestures and listening for the music to change. She was perceptive, smart. She knew that he had once been human, and that bit of humanity was still there. If he hadn't tore her to bits the first day she met him, there was a chance that deep down, he was still just a little human.

Vlad, however, was one to dance cautiously. He guarded his heart and held his cards close to his chest, as to make sure she wouldn't hurt him, or twist her way around his ribs and crush his heart like many before her had tried. Though, after many long talks through the night and sleep-filled days, Vlad found himself enticing her closer, letting her see more and more of what he kept hidden. 

Long-forgotten study rooms, immaculate chambers filled with art, gardens that had long since overgrown with herbs for medicines and the like. As time went on, the dance became dizzying, intoxicating, maddening. Soon, it brought forth feelings that hadn't been noticed before. For Lisa, it was like having a bird trapped inside her chest, fluttering and squeaking to get out. For Vlad, it was like a long-dormant dragon waking for the first time in thousands of years. 

And yet, a pair so unlikely managed to exist. With a bond as strong as iron, and love that ran deeper than the oceans. 

But iron grows weak, and one can only hold their breath for so long.

.

..

...

One : Midnight Tea

Leafing through the lightly yellowed pages of texts that were easily twice her age, Lisa was growing tired. It had only been a few months since she had demanded that Vlad Dracul, King of Vampires, teach her to be a doctor. Yet, she had plenty of notes scrawled down on whatever paper she could find, binding them herself when it came time to send the books back to her home in Lupu. 

Vlad was kind enough to offer her a room of her own as her visits became more and more frequent, and her residence in such a ornate castle was welcomed. It was as if she brought a certain kind of light. Nothing like the soft buzzing lights that adorned the keep, or the last few oil lamps that dotted the older castle halls from ages ago. Something of a warm glow that radiated from her like the sun. If he were to be overly romantic, he'd offer up the notion that she was a long forgotten goddess that roamed the Earth as a human. But...Gods weren't beings that he associated with. And considering that she was falling asleep in his library...Lisa of Lupu was very much human, and not at all an ethereal being. 

Beyond the talk of books and knowledge, tea had been another thing they delighted in. Though he himself couldn't partake, there was a certain bit of leftover humanity that prompted him to collect whatever he could find locally. He didn't venture too far from his castle, but in these times...well, he was venturing quite a bit. He'd move occasionally, bringing his student along with him. 

Recently, he had traveled back to France for a time. Everything was still familiar, but everything was different. Visiting old friends for a time as the moon rose, the old dragon in his chest had started to stir again, his chest rumbling with lost emotions that had resurfaced. In the daylight hours, Lisa had brought back food from the markets of a nearby village, and among all the herbs and spices that had been brought into town was chamomile and lavender tea. Something for the humans that didn't want to sleep. 

"You're up late, aren't you?" He could have swore his heart jumped as Lisa bolted upright from the work table she was sitting at, looking around as if she'd been startled awake by a loud thunderclap. Realizing it was only Vlad, she relaxed, shaking her head. "It's not healthy for you to exhaust yourself like this." He had with him a teapot of hot water, and a couple different blends to pick from--most of them for soothing tired bodies--, and a teacup that had been chosen as Lisa's cup of choice, along with another cup and saucer for himself. 

"I'm fine, Vlad. You don't need to worry for me." Holding her head in her hand, she went back to scrawling down notes, trying to write around where her hand had smudged the ink and tried to put on a facade that Vlad wouldn't see through. Unfortunately, he could spot a bluff from miles away. Especially since he knew whom he was working with. "And yet you've brought me tea."

"You haven't eaten or drank anything for hours." Her banter didn't stop him from pulling up a chair and pouring the two of them. One black tea, one lavender-chamomile with a generous amount of honey at the bottom of the cup. "You're lucky I don't carry you off to bed with no regard for your studying." Vlad mused, arching a brow as he let the teas steep. "Truly, you should consider your own health and wellness if you're going to be treating others, Lisa of Lupu." 

She scoffed and shook her head as he used her 'formal' title, casting him a wry look. "Your point is valid, but I know my own personal limits. I'm not shorting myself any number of years studying late for one night." Turning another page in the old text, she stifled a deep yawn, her body quivering slightly as her muscles protested and pleaded for a good stretch and a moment to relax. Though, she paused mid stroke of her pen and spared another glance to Vlad. "...That's not shortbread, is it?" He was tinkering with something else, a little porcelain container that most likely held sweets. 

"It may be." He shrugged, pulling out one of the honey-gold colored biscuits. "Then again, you don't have much interest in tea, so it'd be a waste to have one and not the other." He knew very well that he wasn't interested in food or drink either, but rather, drinking was something to do for the glamour and social aspect. It was a bit more 'human', he reasoned. "I suppose I'll just keep these, then." Dropping the little baked good back into the dainty dish, placing the lid back on top. "I was really hoping for a nice teatime."

Vlad knew how to pour on the charm when he wanted to, especially since he wasn't wearing as many long and flowing robes these days, and dressing more 'as man would'. Though he opted for more flowing tunics and things a little behind the times, it was a welcome change. Tempted with the option of a bit of time away from her work and an offering of sweets...Lisa caved and put her nib pen back into the ink pot and pushed her notes away for a moment. "Fine. I'll take your offer. But I'm not sleeping just yet. I'm nearly finished." 

He took no time at all to set out the items on the tray, easing himself down in the chair next to her with a soft groan--As if his bones ached from standing too long. It wasn't often that he personally grew tired, but sometimes his actions and gestures were leftover from his time as a human so very, very long ago. Taking the little wire baskets holding the loose tea from the cups, Lisa took a moment to stir the honey at the bottom of her cup, the amber liquid dispersing into the golden brew. "Regardless," He hummed, arching a brow as he scooted the little container of cookies to her. "You'll sleep at some point, mark my words, Lisa." He smiled behind his cup as she delved into the cookie jar, taking in the moment as it were. 

She was smart. Incredibly so, that it bolstered her self confidence and perhaps her ego as well. To stand up to Dracula, King of the Night and Ruler of the Vampires...that in itself was incredibly impressive, if not foolish at the same time. Yet, she took that risk and rode with it until it got her what she wanted. Yet, at the same time, she still neglected herself of the simple things she needed. Food, drink, sleep...They almost seemed like a secondary set of needs--The first being knowledge and learning for others. She was different, and it made him want to learn more about others like her. 

Picking up on the silence between them, about midway through the shortbread amidst sipping her tea, she caught his eye for a moment before he returned to nursing his own drink. "You're thinking about something, aren't you?" She queried, popping the last bit of the snack into her mouth, following with another swallow of the golden tea. "You tend to stare when you're mulling something over." She'd seen it before, most notably when he was working on his own projects when Lisa was studying alongside him. They were learning about each other at different rates, but knowing just a little bit urged them to learn more. Deep talks about psychology and philosophy, life, death and everything in between. Motivations, dreams, aspirations...Most of those came from Lisa, but Vlad was keen to listen to what she had to say. 

"Mm? I'd never do such a thing." Vlad hummed, brushing her off with a bit of faux disgust, crossing his ankles and leaning back more into his seat. "I'm a simple man; I don't let my mind wander too far from me." 

"That's unfortunate. I was about to ask you a couple things." The tea break was obviously something that came to his mind upon seeing her working so late into the night. Over the past few weeks, she'd noticed that he was doing a bit more to try and provoke her to take a bit more care as she studied. Sometimes it would be meals brought to her, made and served as if she were a queen, other times it would be a quick knock on the door to remind her that she needed to sleep (as scholars tended to forget sometimes.). But this...This took thought and preparation. He must have known she had a slight weakness for sweet things sometimes, and how she expressed a taste for fine teas and the like. 

"Pray tell. I'm sure we won't wander too far off." Setting down his cup and saucer, he leaned his head against his hand, curious of her queries. "After all, I'm hoping you'll retire soon enough."

"That's the source of my question." She replied, mirroring his actions as she too set down her cup. "Why is it that you're expressing so much concern into my well-being? Are you not supposed to be 'indifferent' towards humans?" Lisa usually did come up with hard-hitting questions, almost to the point where she pushed him to validate every step to every process he went through, looking for him to offer a reason for all things he did. More often than not, she refused to sugar coat her questions in order to get a cloyingly sweet response in return. There was no point in dulling the knife when the intent was to cut and expose. 

"To be frank, I'd rather not see you kill yourself with the work you're doing. It's been a while since I've required sleep, but I know you need it." He responded, his tone a bit aloof as he spoke. "I also know that you need sustenance to survive. Tea and treats aren't really enough to suffice, but at least it's something." 

"But it's not your duty to take care of me." Tilting her head a bit, she rested her head on her hands, a bit of a smile twitching at the corners of her lips. "I asked for a mentor, not a nanny, Vlad Tepes." 

"Again, I can't train a corpse to be a doctor. I'm simply aiding in your studies." She was pushing quite hard, wasn't she? Going farther and farther to get the answers she wanted. "Have you thought about asking the question another way? You're not going to get an answer this way, you know." He teased, arching a brow at her sly smile. 

Rolling her eyes with a soft sigh, she surmised her original question into something a bit more concentrated. "Why do care so much?" She asked, watching as her companion went back to sipping his dark tea. It was a simple question, and it would earn a simple answer. 

"I see potential. I see growth, and a desire to flourish." He said simply in response, setting his cup back on the navy and gold saucer. "A tree in a garden wants to grow sideways and grow many branches. It would be the gardener's duty to preen the branches and make sure it grows straight and tall, healthy." Vlad shrugged his shoulders a bit, removing the lid from the sweets jar. "I'm trying to help you be the best you can be. I know what lack of sleep and nutrients does to a human body, I've been there and been through that." He paused, taking a bite of the shortbread with a bit of a frown; It seemed that the taste changed for him. Unsurprising, but not unwelcome. "Not taking care of yourself pushes you two steps back. It will take longer for you to grow if you're focusing on growing out instead of upwards." 

How...simple. It seemed like he'd put a lot of thought into his words, but it flowed off his tongue like something so smooth and impromptu. "I see..." There seemed to be a bit of emotion hiding in the words as well. In her tired state, Lisa couldn't look too far into it, but the simple nature of it was clear: Vlad wanted her to learn properly and in a way that wouldn't send her straight off to malpractice and failure. She was trying to grow sideways, and he was trying to remedy just that. "And how long have you been sitting on that speech?"

"Since you fell asleep in the library last month." He huffed, letting yet another little smile peek out from the side of his gold-lined cup. "I'd suggest you finish your tea and get some rest, Lisa of Lupu. Otherwise I'll have to escort you to your quarters." It was a cheekily veiled attempt at some sort of sweet talk, he had to admit. It had been a while since he had been so intrigued by someone, and not just for their beauty or their blood. 

"At this rate, I'm not sure I could find my way alone. You should escort me once we're through here." Lisa mirrored his gesture, arching her brows. "I _did_ vow to teach you some manners. And a gentleman _always_ walks a lady to her residence." 

"Very well then," Vlad hummed, almost purring like a content cat. "It would be my pleasure, my lady." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood (But not in copious amounts), medical instruments.

Two : Simple Touch

It's been a year. A year of living in Dracula's castle, learning all she could about medicine. There were periods of time where she went back to her home in Lupu and started treating those who needed it the most: those with aches and pains with the weather, or colds that didn't seem to let up. She gave plenty of warning of when she would be there or not, and Vlad had been gracious enough to supply a system so that she could get word of any illness that needed to be treated. (All the while, she felt like a fairytale princess whenever crows or bats came to deliver messages. Some of Vlad's 'familiars' were quite happy with Lisa, though.) 

It was one of those times where the summer heat outside was unbearable, but inside, it was cool and comfortable. Vlad had offered to teach a new skill, as she was itching to learn more than just anatomy and what to use for common illnesses and small injuries. But...she wasn't quite sure what to think about Vlad's teachings on this particular day. 

"You're not teaching me about blood letting, are you?" She frowned, drawing back ever so slightly. "I'd hardly imagine that it's a practical treatment for anything." People had been already practicing this for decades, and truthfully, it didn't do much for anyone. Watching as her mentor prepared the items for said teachings, she couldn't help but to gawk. Hollow point needles, glass vials, and the like. 

"I'm not, but I will admit that I'm well learned in that aspect." He smirked a bit at his own quip, making sure that all the instruments were sterilized. "I'm going to be teaching you how to draw blood. There are plenty of illnesses that deal with blood. Knowing how to diagnose illnesses via blood is a valuable aspect in medicine. You may not use it often, but it's something that you might appreciate later." 

It was understandable, sure. She'd read about things such as malaria and how to spot infections from blood samples. Yet, she hadn't thought that she'd be doing such a thing so early on in her training. "So, are you going to use me as an example, or do you have 'volunteers'?" Lisa crossed her arms almost defensively, looking around for anything or anyone that may be lurking around the laboratory. Vlad wasn't keen on using animals for human studies, and the idea of having a living human subjected to a blood draw was worrying--Just for the sake of their own will. 

"No, and...no." He almost looked offended at her assumption of having another human in the castle. "You're going to practice on me first."

"Aren't you afraid that I'm going to hurt you in some way?" Lisa grimaced, looking back at the tools he'd set on the cloth-lined metal tray. 

"Lisa, might I remind you that I'm not easy to hurt. I still have a similar biology to humans, and I have a bit of blood to spare." He knew that Lisa wasn't fond of the idea of him feeding, so that aspect was left to him. Though he had to admit, he was changing up his diet a bit for the sake of her and humanity itself. "It's just the same as dissecting a heart or cadavers." Which, was also another thing Lisa would rather learn about than actually do. In these times, it was more taboo to dismember a body after death. 

"You're certain, though?" Still, she wasn't convinced. There was still the fear that she might hurt him, or worse, bleed him to death. She'd already seen plenty of people follow that route, especially with injuries and irresponsible blood letting. "You were worried about me stabbing you the first day we met, and now you're asking me to." 

"This isn't stabbing, Lisa. It's a technical procedure." Rolling up a sleeve on his shirt, he moved the metal tray closer to his student, resting an arm on the table. "I'll be guiding you through the procedure, and I promise you that you're not going to hurt me." Still, she didn't seem all that impressed. "Or would you rather start with something a bit smaller?"

"I'd appreciate something smaller, thank you." Relief washed over her as he shrugged and rolled down his sleeve, picking up another little tool. This one was more akin to a normal sewing needle, but there was a small, flat edge to hold the item steady when in use. And, pulling out a couple small glass pieces for the microscope, he offered her the sterile tool. "And yet you still want me to break skin?" 

"For science, not fighting." He reassured, leaning on the table a bit. 

It was still foreign to her how Vlad had become so...open with her. Things had evolved from midnight teas and snacks to long conversations about philosophy and ethics surrounding humans and the undead. Though, he did profess that he was much more interested in the science, rather than monsters. 'Monsters aren't my business, there's hunters for that.' 

For the time being, Lisa washed up her hands and took the tool after, knowing she'd most likely be chided for not doing so. "Alright. What am I supposed to do?"

"For small samples such as this, what we'll be doing today is just a small smear. It's quite simple." Vlad explained, offering his hand to her. "I will suggest though, for those with poor circulation such as the elderly or myself in this scenario, it's suggested that one either apply heat. The simplest way to do that is to warm the hands."

"You're asking me to hold your hand?" Lisa remarked, a bemused smile sparked over her face. When his own expression didn't change, she knew he was serious. "Right...Because heat dilates the blood vessels." Hesitantly, she took his hand in hers. Vlad dwarfed her in height and stature, and his hands compared to hers were no different. Though, they weren't just blunt tools for a mountain of a man. His fingertips were chilled, as if he'd stood outside for too long in the snow. The palms happened to be a bit warmer, but not by much. Gently, she started to massage his skin, in hopes of transferring a bit of warmth over to him. 

"That's correct. It doesn't take much, though. As soon as you feel you've done enough, you'll take your pin and make a nick in the skin, and spread the sample on the glass slide." She was diligent, he had to admit. He found himself mulling over the skin to skin contact, though. Had it always been this comforting to have someone this close? Warmth of skin and the soft thrum of heartbeats under such soft fingertips...It was almost hypnotic. 

"Is there any finger you favor over others?" Bringing Vlad out of his thoughts, Lisa furrowed her brows, having stopped her actions for a moment. "Are you alright?" 

"It's fine, there isn't one I favor over the other. Just pick one." He nodded, reassuring her that she could continue on with the deed. It was simple, and she'd done well with the sample collection. All that was left was to obtain another for comparison. "Would you mind if I practiced?" 

"If it means biting my finger, I'll decline. It's unsanitary." Putting the thinner piece of glass over the slide, the collected sample spread out , giving a couple taps to the top squeezed out any air bubbles that may have collected. "I'm assuming that others aren't this dark?" It had come out darker than she'd anticipated, but then again, the subject at hand _was_ undead in most respects. 

"Absolutely not. Hence, why I'd like to give you something to compare." Offering his hand once again, it was mostly for his own sake rather than to teach. "As you can imagine, it's been a while since I've practiced." 

She had an inkling of what he was doing. His advances were becoming less and less subtle these days. Though, he did happen to keep his distance sometimes. It was sweet, and she almost saw him as shy in that respect. So, with a soft hum, she offered her hand to him in response, allowing him to 'practice." This time, though, things were more diligent. Soft touches were a bit firmer, smoothing over tight spots of her palms, going as far as the wrist to pull a bit of blood flow into her fingertips. The second pin was sitting on the tray yet, and the other had been discarded into the sanitizing pan for later cleaning. Even as Vlad took the second sample, it was evident that he was purposefully being gentle with her. "You're less shaky than I am. I'd almost be inclined to call you a professional." She joked, tone soft as she spoke. 

"It would seem that I'm more of a scholar in the matter, not a professional." He hummed, letting a small bit of a smile warm his usually stoic expression. Even after they were through, he didn't let go. It wasn't unwelcome by any means, as Lisa witnessed him bringing her knuckles to his lips. "Professionals aren't allowed to do such a thing, you know."

"You're lucky you aren't being trained to be a doctor, then." Lisa's heart was beating quickly. She knew Vlad could feel it in her fingertips, like the sound of hooves thudding over the Earth. She wanted to return the favor. Just to let him know that a similar emotion was being shared, that she appreciated his actions more than he currently knew. Yet, it seemed as though he was aware. 

"You're not a doctor yet, though." He mused, taking a step closer to her, brushing a bit of golden hair behind her ear. "And I can easily say that professionalism isn't mandatory just yet." He paused, eyes locking with hers. The gaze they shared was soft. As if adding to the already soft, yet macabre, moment. With a bit of a dry swallow, Vlad turned her hand over in his, guiding her touch to his cheek. "Would you mind if I experimented for a moment? With your consent, of course."

He could feel her heart thumping harder now, nervousness seemed to be taking over. Yet, she stood firm, nodding softly. She was the one to start closing the gap, bringing her lips to his. It was as if their time together and hidden emotions had come to a head, the tension releasing almost suddenly. It had started with simple touches, the warmth of skin to skin, and the emotion that hid within the soft contact and guise of learning something new. 

It was a simple touch that had turned to something a bit more complex, and evolution in their relationship as they shared a kiss. Sweet, but with depth just below the surface. Gently placing his hand on her hip, he eased her a bit closer as they parted, allowing her to catch her breath and brush loose hairs out of his face. "So...What's your hypothesis?" Her face was ever so slightly flushed, her earlobes showing the most. She spoke with less force, but still strong in his presence. "Do you need more data?" 

"I may need to do another experiment." Vlad admitted, leaning down once again to press a kiss to her forehead, then to her lips once again. This was the catalyst, the ember that sprung from the hearth, the spark that lit the flame. 

From there, they made history. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short, but I'm honestly happy with the result.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, quick note from the Author here; 
> 
> Sorry things have been a little short, life has been wack. 
> 
> Also, I've been borrowing from folklore and the Castlevania games for inspiration and information about certain characters and the like. (Instead of just relying on the Netflix adaptation for information; there's not much there on Vlad's history orz) 
> 
> Lament of Innocence was good. Mathis was a sad binch.

Three: Pussy-footing

It was like walking on eggshells. It had been a month since... Lisa was already having trouble describing it. Training had gone from good to walking on eggshells. She spent most of her time now avoiding Vlad, though it was difficult due to the fact that it was _his_ castle she was living in, and he was _very_ quiet. 

Vlad, however, was treating things differently. He tried to approach Lisa as carefully as he could, but the situation was more comparable to a dragon trying to get close to a tiny bird without scaring it away. Which...Seemed quite impossible when considering the circumstances. He'd startle her, apologize, and ask if she needed anything. She'd reply 'no', and go about her business. He'd press further, and she'd shake her head, trying to hide emotion from him as well. He, it seemed, was walking on hot coals compared to eggshells. 

It was hell, to be honest. To have progress halt so suddenly, and not have any instruction as to what to do and how to do things. Yet...Lisa seemed to have an interesting companion amidst these issues. She'd always heard Vlad say that there were things that wandered around the castle from time to time, and that she shouldn't be worried about the nature of them. There was a time that he warned her that a malevolent spirit had wandered in, but said he'd 'take care of it.'. Now, Lisa was one of those with a level head, but the fact that he so casually warned her of the situation was...unnerving. 

Besides ghosts and the occasional things being 'lost' for a little bit and returned, Lisa had found there was a cat that wandered the castle. It seemed quite nice, friendly even. Assuming that the feline was the head mouser of the castle, she didn't mind that it showed up in the library sometimes, but shooed it away when she went to do any work in the laboratory. (Contamination wasn't something she cared for. Not to mention, dirty paws. 

The feline itself was a grey and black tabby with bright golden eyes, and a vivid tom-cat personality. He fancied quill pens, and shoulder rides (which resulted in a few unwanted scratches, but that was understandable.) Being alone for long stretches at a time, she couldn't help but to vent her frustrations to her study partner. 

"I'm not sure what to think about him. He's just..." Lisa sighed, scrawling down notes for her own collection, books spread out over the table. 'Odysseus', or 'Odd' had sprawled himself out over a few of the texts, laying with his eyes closed in contentment as she went on about her troubles. "He's _different._ I don't know how to explain it other than that." 

_"Mmrp?"_ Rolling over on his side, the feline prompted her to touch his belly, stretching languidly with a soft grumble. 

Reaching out with a sigh, she complied, resting her hand on her cheek. So soft... "Not in a bad way, though. I appreciate his intelligence, and the way he's always seeking knowledge..." She paused, stopping her actions for just a moment. "And when he _does_ step out of his broody nature, he's quite charming." Lisa snorted, dropping the quill pen back into the ink pot as she leaned back in her chair. "He says great minds are susceptible to periods of sadness, after all. It wouldn't surprise me that it could be a self-diagnosis." Sometimes Lisa found herself in a little rut of little to no motivation when things got bad, but it worked out for her in the end. Vlad, however, didn't have anyone or anything to motivate. That is, until Lisa showed up. 

At this point, Odd had rolled back over, stretching and flexing his big tomcat paws as he moved to explore the long library table. "Where are you going? Am I boring you with my stories?" Lisa chortled, watching the cat's tail flick in stride with her words, the tip of the tail waving like a silk hankie. At least he was still content, as told by feline body language. She'd already told of the kiss, and how she had felt about it after. It was strange, of course. And yet, the cat didn't seem to have much to say. She still was at a crossroads with her emotions. Managing the texts and bringing them all back together from their spread-out state, Lisa stopped, pursing her lips into a thin line. She had to settle the matter either way.

There were two options: Forget and move on, or confrontation. The latter seemed to be the most logical solution, but that was also the issue. She had been bold and brash the first day she met Vlad, but now, as feelings started to sprout and grow, things were becoming difficult. It was harder to just...go up and demand what she wanted. 

Sighing softly as she brought one of the leather books to her forehead, a soft groan of annoyance rose like a puff of steam. "Why does this have to be so difficult?" She muttered to herself, tapping the cover to her forehead a couple times before putting the text back into its respectable spot. 

Little did she know, Vlad was having a similar conversation with others around him. He almost didn't seem like himself. He seemed on edge. Perhaps a bit more...vibrant? Lisa had been making sure he'd been taking care of himself--In his own respectable way, as vampires need blood to survive and maintain themselves. He had started grooming himself a bit more thoughtfully, and his wardrobe had changed ever so slightly. Less cloaks and cowls, more current fashions and the like. 

Slumped in his favorite chair, one of his companions listened to his rambling. "I don't know how to go about this. This isn't like planning a war, or telling troops what weapons to carry and how to go about storming the southern countrysides." 

"It's been a long time since you've done that, Mathias." Death had been around since the beginning, ever since Leon defeated Walter Bernhard. It was a long story, and something that he himself had mulled over and had chronicled in his own time. "It's also been a long time since you've felt anything other than bloodlust or sadness." 

"I don't go by that name anymore. You are very well aware of that." Vlad sighed, leaning back against the padded chair, looking far above the scythe-wielding entity. "As for emotions..." He paused, gently resting his fingertips on his lips in a moment of contemplation. "I'll admit they're not unwelcome." It was amusing the first day he met Lisa of Lupu. The way she strode up as if she were the strongest and most powerful woman in all of Wallachia was befuddling, if not strange. Yet, she carried herself with such dignity, though she looked just about as poor as the rest of the people in her village. 

"That could be your undoing, friend." Death seemed unfazed, the dark cloak hiding their skeletal face tilted ever so slightly; almost a curious gesture. "They are human emotions; and you are not." 

  
"It's not a concern at the moment. I don't even know how to go about such a thing. Do I act? Do I send her on her way?" It had been a while since he had participated in proper courtship--At least four hundred years, if he was rounding up. He was a mountain of a man with a heart still tender with what was left of his humanity, and the wounds that his former life had left behind. His former love still held a place in his heart of hearts, but Lisa...A woman made of kindness and golden sunshine...She seemed to ease the pain. 

"If would suggest you send her away after her studies are complete." Death paused, an unfamiliar shape came through the open balcony, tiny paws kneading the plush carpet. "But, it wouldn't be the first time you've rejected my suggestions." As the grey and black shape strode further into the study, Vlad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't seem too thrilled about this cat. "You never told me you had a feline."

With a flick of its tail, one became two, and the silver tabby stood up on its back legs. "Oh, I'm far from it." The cat spoke, dusting its belly off as if it wore fine silks. "I think avoiding Death's suggestions would be a better idea. Lisa of Lupu seems to have feelings for my Lord." 

"It's ill advised." Death spoke once again, seeming to glare at the small demon. "It will _surely_ be your undoing, my Lord." 

" _Enough._ " The little demon and Death would be arguing if he didn't intervene. With a flick of his wrist, he dismissed his companion, shaking his head slowly. "My original intentions with you have been met. Go." 

"As you wish..." Death rattled lowly, giving one last glare to the cat demon with a bit of fire in its eyes. "But please heed my warning. I don't see good coming from the Doctor of Lupu." Slowly, Death faded from the room, leaving behind nothing but the smell of roses and sulfur in its wake. In the meantime, the smaller demon was still there, lazily striding over to the other plush chair that Death had occupied. 

It was an odd silence as the two of them sat, the feline plopping back into the chair with a soft purr. "You want me to tell you what she said, don't you?"

" _Please do."_

In all his years, Vlad would have never imagined he'd be so keen to listen to the words said about him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Four : The Trip

Mornings never seemed to be the same in the castle. Things were always moving, the creak and groan of gears and the like brought life into the metal pipes and steam into the many machines that Vlad had created. The glass bulbs of the light fixtures clinked softly as they went out for the daytime, allowing Lisa to gain a bit of sun exposure for her own human needs. 

Naturally, she was an early riser, up with the sun (if she hadn't stayed up all night, thanks to those same glowing bulbs.). Usually coffee would be made after a trek to the kitchen pantry, which had been stocked with food and sundries from Lisa's day trips to the markets nearby. Imported teas from the far East, and spices from the West. That, and fresh vegetables and seeds for planting things in the castle. There was, after all, a garden in one of the many rooms...why not grow a few plants for eating instead of just for medicine? 

With a cup of strong black tea in hand, and the quiet of the castle around her, it was like a moment of mindfulness as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to the rim of the cup. To think of how far she'd come, where she'd been...It'd been three years since she'd demanded that Dracula, a man of such terror and spiteful to humans, teach her medicine so that she may help her own people. Of course, she insulted him first and offered to teach him manners, but that was a small detail that the both of them seemed to joke about now. 

She thought of how three years to Vlad Dracul Tepes would be but a minute to him. As someone who'd lived so long, this was merely a glance in the opposite direction and a quick wave of the hand. Like two lines crossing, only for a moment. She likened it to the little planetary system he'd crafted in his study; brightly colored orbs moving around each other, each at their own speed. Some moved quickly, like quicksilver around the sun, others moved slowly, watching the others go by in long strides. 

To think that eventually, she'd just be a vague memory, a flash of blond hair and soft smiles in his mind, it was depressing. But, that seemed to be the lives of the immortal. 

"Your cup is going to go cold if you keep standing there like that." The tease prompted the human to take a sip of the dark brew, chiding the other with a bit of a tired look. "I'm only stating the facts. No need to look at me like that." Vlad had taken on a more humane appearance. He kept his appearance up a bit more, he minded what he wore--Less capes and cloaks, more or less layers and tailored coats. Still a bit fancy for the times, but there were worse things in his wardrobe, she was sure. 

"There are people who enjoy chilled black tea, you know. Maybe I'm waiting for the perfect temperature?" She couldn't help but to let out a soft yawn, stretching like a cat basking in the sun. Leaning against the counter with the sunlight shining through the gaps in the curtains, it gave her a halo of light behind her. Perfect. "I've been thinking, though..." 

"Oh? Have you?" Vlad mused, opting to venture forward a bit to pour himself a cup of dark tea. The morning light caught a bit of his skin, the lack of cover made his skin itch, but if not exposed for a long time, he'd be fine. "What has the great mind of Lisa of Lupu brought to us, then?" 

"You said there was a Red Light Market under a city you'd been to." Lisa watched as something changed in his eyes, a slight twitch of an eyebrow gave him away. He was curious. "You yourself said that you haven't traveled much besides moving the castle," She could attest to that. If it weren't for recent visits home, she'd go insane. "Why don't we go and see what's there?" 

"You do realize that the Red Light Markets predominately cater to creatures of the night and beings less tolerant of humans than I." Vlad, just like Lisa, could pick up on her tells and the subtle changes in her expressions. She was testing him, searching for soft spots, challenging his resolve and cautiousness. Especially since she wasn't as thick-skinned as he. 

"Hence, why I suggested that 'we' go." She gazed at him over her cup, giving a slow blink as a content cat would do. Lisa was well aware that Vlad was growing a soft spot for her. While the feeling was mutual, it seemed that she was bringing back some shreds of humanity that were still bound within him. The shreds that enjoyed learning new things, and sought adventure in mysterious places. "If you would be seen with a human, perhaps those around you would assume..." 

_Assume_ **what?** The vampire lord nearly choked on his tea mid sip; that was unexpected. And _bold._ "You do realize the implications you're making, are you not?" Setting the teacup aside, Vlad cleared his throat and let himself express the concern he was feeling. "It could be dangerous to insinuate that we're..." 

The pause in the air was heavy as they filled in the blanks for each other. Sure, it would be a little risky to go to a shady underground market for Members of the Court of Night, but at the same time...There were plenty of items that would aid in Lisa's research and studies. Texts from other vampires that studied humans, theology and mythology, philosophy... The possibilities were endless. Though, what Lisa saw was a cheeky chance at some time together. "I don't doubt that it's dangerous, but I want to glimpse into your world. I've only scratched the surface, and I'd like to learn." 

It felt like his heart quivered in a half-hearted attempt to beat. Knowledge and power were dear to him. Seeing someone seek out knowledge at the risk of their own safety...It was foolish, but it stoked the ego of one man. 'I want to glimpse into your world.' "I'll consider it. If anything were to happen, I would have the right to pluck you from the crowd and leave immediately." Vlad affirmed, almost looking down his nose at her as she smugly smirked into her cup. She bent the rules, and she won. "Don't think you're won me over. I'm still against the idea of you running around in a closed population of vampires and monsters." 

"Don't be silly," She replied haughtily, shaking her head. "I haven't won anything...yet." 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Lisa hadn't expected anything to happen later that night. With her daily musings and personal care, it was the last thought in her mind. She was sure that Vlad wouldn't take her to the Red Market, but when he came along in something more refined...Lisa beamed. "You look quite nice, don't you?" She blinked, looking him over. He truly was handsome, though. Tailored evening wear that fit just right, and a bright scarlet fencing cloak with woven gold cords holding it in place. Regal as he was, she almost felt out of place in just her tunic and skirts. 

"I assumed that you would be ready to depart by now." Vlad hummed, tilting his head at her curiously. "You said something about going out on an excursion?" Now he was just toying with her. Being the smug bastard he'd grown into when with Lisa, he cocked a smirk in her direction, watching as she curled her lip in response. 

"You said that you were concerned for my safety. I assumed that we weren't going out." None the less, she closed the novel she was reading and dusted herself off, frowning widely at the state of her attire. "If you'd allow me, I'd like to change before we leave." 

Stepping out of the doorway of the study (which had turned into Lisa's little workroom), he allowed her to depart, watching as she went. She was something of a force of nature. She did as she pleased, bent the rules, and held enough confidence to make the Prince of the Night shudder. What was worse was that she knew that she was gaining a bit of a special place in Vlad's heart. They both had been struck by the same arrow, it just had to fester a bit before either of them came forward with their lovestruck injuries. "I've taken the liberty of leaving a suggestion of what to wear out. After all, you're going to be parading around with someone of high social standard." And, it would be better to show that _she_ was _not_ to be messed with. 

"We'll see if your suggestion meets my standards." The blond replied, giving a coy look over her shoulder as she ducked into her private quarters. This was exciting, though. She could already feel her heart pounding with the aspect of a new adventure. Closing the door behind her for a bit of modesty, the 'suggestion' was laid out on one of the plush velvet chairs, sleeves folded over the lap. A deep red dress with delicate gold stitching along the neckline. The fabric itself looked like it was imported from far away and upon further inspection it was...silk? Lisa found herself stunned by the piece itself, and the wide neckline that would easily show off neck and shoulders without a shawl to lay over the piece. Luckily, she had one thrown over the post of her bed. On a cool autumn night like this, it would be perfect. 

In the meantime, Vlad waited by the study he'd originally found Lisa in, looking like a lovesick fool. It'd been a while since he'd felt like this. It wasn't often that someone made his heart quiver like that. Sure, he was still human in the fact that he enjoyed her presence, but this...This almost felt like a step too far. She made him _feel_ things. Not just spite and anger towards humans, or the cruel acts that God had put him through. 

Resting his hand over his chest, he could feel that slight shudder of movement...Something that begged to be let out and freed. " _Be still._ " He murmured to himself, shaking his head as he turned his attention to the click of the door latch, looking at the being in front of him. The dress suited her. The deep red and the contrast of her warm sun-graced tones and the vivid blues of her eyes... She looked like the epitome of the sun itself. A true Goddess that strode towards him. "My my, you look stunning..." Vlad breathed, trying to bring forth more words to compliment her. "Just..." He was speechless. Damn it. 

"I have to say, I feel like I'm attending a party instead of an illegal monster market." She snorted, looking herself over once again before they both realized. Perhaps it was a bit much. The dressing up was debauchery, wasn't it? Lisa saw it in Vlad's face, Vlad saw it in hers. "Shall we save this for a different day?" 

"Absolutely. Wear something you won't mind throwing away, in fact." Vlad suggested, giving one last look at Lisa before grinning. "It's a shame you can't look that nice all the time." 

Her expression dropped and she couldn't help but to gasp and swat at the other. "Oh, you--" She sputtered, taking the joke in stride as she side stepped away to her room. "You're going to regret saying that, Vlad Dracul Tepes. I promise you, revenge shall be wrought upon you when you least expect it, you pompous windbag."

"Oh, I look forward to it, Lisa of Lupu. I'll enjoy each moment of your revenge." He called back, taking his few steps backwards before turning around to leave for his own quarters. 

Perhaps it was worse than they both anticipated. 

... ... ... ... 

One thing to note about the Red Light Market was that there were more magical artifacts than one would anticipate. The stalls were lined with anything from charms to bottled hexes to give to others, and there were plenty of things to cause mortal harm to enemies. They were all...Strange, and almost a bit frightening, seeing some of the items put into the hexes and curses. It was a different world for Lisa to see, but seemingly one of the more normalized for Vlad. 

There were other animals that were being kept in cages, alongside other beings that Lisa couldn't name. Demons and monsters minding stalls, witches with long and flowing hair and dark onyx glasses, sweet smelling incense that made her nose and eyes burn upon inhaling. At the same time, the stalls and alleyways were basked in a lavish red light as she held to her guide. 

There was food, there was music, there were things that Lisa couldn't even describe. It was astounding as much as it was terrifying, and it absolutely consumed her. "This is nothing like what I imagined this place would be..." She trailed off, looking up to Vlad. "The red lights are about the only thing I got right in my mind." 

"It's a fascinating place, I'll admit." Wearing his usual cloak, the edges of the fabric dragged on the ground while the bustle and clamor of the crowded marketplace went on. "I used to come here when I first arrived in Wallachia." He hummed, taking stock of what wares the vendors had to offer. Plenty of pieces for summoning, rites to be made, holy artifacts that some witches used for their patron or matron gods. Plus, there were plenty of things that were absolutely magical in origin. Unicorn horn fragments and hair, fae blood, a cursed book made of skin, an all seeing eyeglass, a gauntlet with the power to incinerate anything and everything...So much power to cause destruction, and yet, he found himself wanting to hoard magic items like these. He was starting to feel like an old hoarder. 

There were so many things to look at, Lisa was unaware of the hands reaching out to tug at her skirts, causing her to stumble and cling to her companion. Instead, she slipped out of his cloak, as he was engrossed in conversation. It could have been just a little mistake, a trip in her step until she saw what had caused her to stumble. A whip-like tail curled around her ankle, and at the other end of it, a scantly clad being with flushed rosy skin. 

"Oops--did I trip you up, darling?" The incubus purred, leaning against one of the stone pillars holding up the cobblestone ceiling above them. There was no way of telling if he would let go or not, but Lisa tugged her foot as the incubus drew closer, tilting its head curiously at her. It didn't take long for him to shift to something a little more her speed, a shapely body with muscle and a more 'romantic' look. "Allow me to apologize, I was just taken by your appearance in a place like this..." 

"Release me. _Now."_ She growled, giving her ankle another tug as the demon's actions gained a bit more attention. This only seemed to egg him on further, bringing Lisa closer to himself. "I said _stop._ " It was starting to become evident that the clamor and commotion of the market was a curse more than it was a welcoming factor. It wouldn't be hard for a human to suddenly disappear and become fodder for some other vampire looking for a snack. 

"Oh, sweetheart--You're shaking? What's the matter?" He cooed, chuckling as she swatted away his hands and tried to escape his grip once again. "Hey hey hey, if you don't struggle, I'll be a little nicer. All I want is a little kiss, darling. That too much to ask?" 

One of the succubi hanging around the empty stalls patted her companion on the shoulder, eyes fixated on something behind Lisa. The succubus in question was more of a blueish hue as compared to her friend's rosy complexion, and she seemed to pale a bit. "Nikoli, I...I'd let her go if I were you." She said, swallowing dryly. " _Right now._ " 

He only chortled in response, though, having seized her hands finally. "Or what? She was just gonna be a snack for someone else. I'm just doing her a favor, right sweet thing?" He cooed, giving the blond a smirk. 

"Nik, let her go." The other's tone was a bit more rushed and fearful now, reaching out to pat his bare shoulder as she opted to quickly flee the scene. The incubus scoffed and tried to wrangle Lisa in closer, only to be stopped short by someone clearing their throat sharply. Looking up to who had uttered the sound, he too paled, slitted pupils going thin. 

"Oh...M-My--" The incubus sputtered, letting Lisa go quickly, backing up a couple paces. "M-My Lord, Dra--" 

"Utter my name, and I'll surely make you regret anything you did or said to my companion." Vlad bore his teeth as Lisa quickly dashed back into the folds of his cloak, fearful and blissfully ignorant to what would have happened to her if Vlad hadn't noticed her disappearance. "Begone, before I put you on a pike and let you rot for show." Nodding, the infernal being was speechless, opening and closing its mouth before scampering off, lost in the crowd. Looking down at the huddled mass in his cloak, he parted the fabric for a moment, finding Lisa with her face pressed into his side, wet tears running down her face. "Did he hurt you?" Moving them both to a barren area, Vlad leaned down and produced a handkerchief, dabbing at the tears that ran down her cheeks. "Lisa, I'm sorry I hadn't noticed sooner. I wouldn't have let that happen if I--" 

"You were right," Lisa gulped, shaking her head as she pushed away his hand. "This isn't a good place for humans." She'd seen a few too many things already, even from the folds of Vlad's cape. "I'd like to go back." Perhaps it was best not to mingle with the world of the Night. She was a creature of the Sun as it was, living in a world where monsters were sparse, but not unheard of. In a place like this, she was the prey they were looking for. 

There was a soft pause for a moment as Vlad sighed, reaching out to cradle the side of her face in his hand. "Of course." He nodded, putting an arm around her and pulled his cloak close around himself, leaving a little window for his partner to look out of if she so chose. Leaving the market behind, it became clear to Vlad that perhaps it was best to make sure and protect Lisa from what may come. He couldn't express the rage he felt knowing that something else put their hands on her, with intent on debauching her body and with such disgusting intentions. 

At the same time, Lisa didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to return to her village for the night, and she didn't want to sleep in an empty bed with the thoughts she had been left with. As they returned to the castle, she didn't leave the vampire's side. And, he didn't seem to mind. After all, his arm was still wrapped around her shoulder, keeping her close to himself. As they approached her room, she stopped as he did, looking up to him. "I'd rather not sleep in an empty bed tonight." She said softly, giving his shirt a soft tug. That was more than enough to pull at his heartstrings, bringing back a softness that was assumed to be long gone. 

"As you wish." Vlad didn't usually sleep, but for tonight, he would make an exception. Guiding the duo to his personal quarters, it was decorated to Vlad's liking with greenery winding their way up shelves and trellises, along with shelves of books of arcane and human knowledge. There were trinkets of mechanical design, along with other little things that failed to catch the woman's attention. The wide and plush bed was draped with deep indigo bedding, as compared to the more common red decor of the castle. It was a more expensive dye to procure, but that was a detail noticed later. 

From there, things fell into place easily. Lisa pulled off her shawl and coat, crawling into the bed with ease, as if it were her own. Vlad similarly did the same, although he sat on the edge of the bed instead of laying down as she did. She was there more for comfort than sleep, and he could respect that. Vlad remembered when he first came into contact with the world of the Night, when he went by a different name and identity. That was eons ago--A different life entirely. It was terrifying, if not more than enough to become gobsmacked. "Are you comfortable?" He asked softly, gently brushing a few blonde strands from her face, tucking them behind her ear as she nodded slowly. Lisa in turn took his hand in hers, holding it close to her chest. There was something of a faint thrum in his fingertips, and it was much slower than her still quick heartbeat. With a few moments of contemplation, the vampire prince sighed softly and lowered himself onto the bed, facing the human beside him. "I won't let any harm or ill will befall you again." Vlad said quietly, resting his forehead to hers. "As long as you are here, I promise you, nothing will hurt you." 

In the hours that passed, night turned to day, and slivers of golden rays crept through dark curtains. Sheets were mussed, though both were still clothed as morning came. Morning found them curled up against each other, Lisa's head tucked against Vlad's chest, and his arms wound around her, keeping anyone or anything away from his treasured companion. 

They'd both have time to study this phenomenon, as Lisa wound up in Vlad's personal quarters more often after this event. If there were any notable findings to report, there was one that was the most prominent over all;

Vlad hadn't slept that well in _centuries._


	5. Chapter 5

Five : A Proposition

Everything seemed to bloom in the days after Vlad and Lisa shared a bed. Usually with Lisa laying on the larger party in the bed, or the occasional scenario where Vlad tucked his face against her chest. 

It was the heartbeat that truly enamored him, the soft thudding of movement. The fine movements in the human machine that made Lisa herself. It was one of these mornings that he found himself with his ear to her chest, eyes closed as morning came for the two of them. Lisa was half awake, carding her fingers through dark ebony strands, noting how on more humid days, soft waves appeared. (She quite enjoyed the soft romantic look on him...Truthfully, she'd suggested he leave it like that when he went to meetings with his court. 

Laying between the sheets, they both were content with where they were. Though, movement was inevitable. "Do you suppose we should get out of bed...?" Vlad murmured softly, moving slowly and languidly as he gazed upon his lover. She still feigned sleep, but he could tell by the slight differences in her overall appearance. Her face flushed ever so slightly, and her heartbeat picked up before he left. Not to mention, she was smiling. " _Lisa,_ " He chided, tucking a couple golden locks behind her ear, gracing his fingertips from there to her jaw and chin. "I know you're not sleeping."

"Especially not when you're pestering me like a magpie." She groaned softly, opening a lazy blue eye to him. They'd both taken to getting comfortable with each other. Loose clothing, sometimes just undergarments when the days had been too long, in Lisa's case. Neither of them, though, had the courage or boldness to offer up nothing at all. After all, skin was intimate. Skin was vulnerable. Easy to break and mar. "It isn't as though we have anything to do today, you know. It could be spent like this." Lisa hummed, wiggling her brows as the morning sun cast a beam over her fair features. She truly was a creature of the daylight, and it suited her, unlike the cold skin of others like himself. She was warm, flushed with pinks and scarlet. 

Vlad was truly tempted to stay between the sheets, taking in her warmth. It was unlike him to make any sort of bodily heat, and Lisa always seemed to run warm, making for an equal exchange between the two of them. "You make a valid point, but one of us has to eat at some point in the day." He couldn't help but to laugh when Lisa rolled her eyes in a wide arc at him, rolling away from him between the sheets. 

"You're truly the worst." She huffed, peeking over her shoulder at him. Lisa was sweet--She was absolutely sweeter than anything than Vlad had ever seen. "There's never any fun to be had with you, is there?" 

"It depends on what you call 'fun'." Vlad leaned over with a soft smirk on his lips, the expression turning into a grin as he pulled her closer to himself, listening to the bright laughter that bubbled from her lips. With the sheets curled around her and her linen chemise, it was truly difficult to not believe there was a merciful god in the heavens. Yet, there was an angel laying in his bed, wrapped up in his arms. 

Lisa's heart thrummed in her chest, her forehead pressed to her partner's. Fingertips graced over the fine weave of the tunic he wore, almost pleading to see what was underneath. "Perhaps we have the same idea of fun...Or am I thinking of something else?" 

"Depends. Would you rather this be an anatomy lesson, or purely recreational?" Vlad purred, shifting a bit so that Lisa was fully on his lap. "Because taking a day off from education isn't a bad thing." As Lisa wound an arm around his broad shoulder, he allowed himself to lean in closer, pressing his lips to the soft skin along her jaw. It wasn't the first time that they had risen from sleep and fooled around like this, but eventually, one would leave the other with wanton desires. Now, though, it seemed to have built up enough to where neither of them were stepping away. 

"A short break wouldn't be bad." Lisa hummed, closing her eyes and tilting her head ever so slightly to allow him all the space he desired. It was truly saddening that she couldn't really leave marks upon his skin, but that was what lipstick and rouge was for. 

Hands wandered their way up her hips, riding up the chemise just enough to show her hips, bunched up between her thighs as she adjusted herself closer to his chest, testing the waters to see who would leave first. Or rather, who would submit first. As strong willed as they were, it was interesting to see who would end up on top...but at the same time, they both had their own strengths that made them equal. 

Lisa groaned softly as the kisses continued, trailing down her neck and over softer places that were more vulnerable to bruising and marring. Yet, she brought her body close to his and rocked her hips against his, rousing some sort of response within him--Something between a rumbling purr and a moan. "You're playing rather dirty today..." Though it was fair, she truly pulled _that_ move rather quickly. 

"And you're always playing by the rules?" She quipped, carding a hand through his dark locks to draw him back from her. "I highly doubt that, darling." The moment sparked again as Lisa squeaked as Vlad squeezed her hips, another bout of beautiful fanfare rose from her chest. At this rate, he was sure each time she laughed or smiled, faeries were born. 

Their time together turned into a lazy wrestling match, where the esteemed vampire king let a human fumble with him like a rag doll. That is, until under garments started to slide off. The tunic was first, revealing nothing but pale skin, unmarred, unbroken. He had plenty of time to heal old wounds as it were. Undressing Lisa seemed to take more time. At least, for Vlad. She held freckles from days in the sun, moles and other blemishes that reminded him of the little imperfections he wore before he became 'Dracula'. Every inch needed to be appreciated, if not kissed slowly and gently. 

As much as she enjoyed the soft touches and pampering, there was only so much that she could stand at once. "Do you treat all your partners so sweetly, or is it just me?" She teased, shrugging the shoulders of her night gown off her arms, showing off her ample bosom. Lisa was sure of herself in knowledge and power, but in skin and carnal desire, that was what she'd lacked. Being in the search of learning from anyone and everything, she hadn't found time to truly delve into such things. There was always work to be done, things to do, books to read and people to tend to. Sure, there were 'self-explorations' and the like, but she hadn't been treated like this. She'd never been _appreciated_ like this. 

"Right now, it's you, and only you." He hummed softly, laying more soft kisses from her collarbone downward, leaning his lover back and himself forward so that they were both laid out on the bedding. Stopping just above her navel, Vlad purred softly as he surveyed his lover. He'd love to paint a picture of her like this for his own personal collection. The again, it would be a shame that nobody else could see it. His own little treasure. "I would like to have you at this very moment." Vlad declared, his own eyes soft, yet dark with desire. "If you'll have me, that is."

The blond goddess beneath him only smirked, draping a leg over his hip, attempting to pull him closer to herself. "I'll have you all morning, afternoon and night," Lisa purred, propping herself up onto her elbows. "And perhaps longer than that if you'll keep me." 

There was a bit of a pause in the air as Vlad cocked his head to the side. "Are you making a proposal?"

"If we're going about doing things like this, why not? I've essentially been courting the Lord of the Night, and learning his 'witchcraft'. Not to mention, I've been absolutely _bewitched_ by his looks and intelligence..." She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders a bit. "We may as well do things out of order. Dare I say it, we're a bit of an unusual duo, you and I. Marry me, Vlad Tepes. Or rather, we could finish what we started here." She gestured to herself with that bright smile of hers. 

"You realize you're asking me, a vampire, a creature of the night to marry you, right?" He asked, arching his brow at her. "Your mere affiliation with me could easily get you killed, Lisa." It was true, the church was already upset with her excommunication with the church as it was, and now that she was putting herself in danger by potentially taking his name. 

"Vlad," Lisa sighed, putting herself upright as he shifted his weight and sat on the bed with her. "I'm not asking the Lord of Darkness to spend the rest of eternity with me." She stated, pressing her forehead to his. "I'm asking you to marry me as a _man._ " For a moment, she could almost feel something warm within him. Warmth flushed to his cheeks as she withdrew, noting a sort of softness that returned to him. "Will you?" 

Taking her hand in his, he brought her knuckles to his lips. He couldn't help but to smile. He couldn't stop himself. His heart, long thought to be dead thudded within his chest. "I will make you the happiest woman in all of Wallachia. No, the _world._ " They both knew that he would do his best to keep her satisfied, but here in the moment, there wasn't any other place she'd rather be. 

"You do realize that I'd just be happy spending my days with you, right? There's no need to try and bring me the moon." Lisa sighed, pausing for a moment. "Please don't try and bring me the moon. I see that glint in your eye, and I _know_ you'd try." He truly was a people pleaser when he had someone he appreciated. For so long, it'd just been him and him alone. Now, he had someone. It was like watching a missing piece fall into place. "You, and you alone are enough to satisfy me."

"You have such low standards, Lisa." The vampire scoffed, though that soft smile remained on his face for a few moments...Only to pull his beau close to him with a playful snarl and an attempt to 'eat', causing an eruption of laughter to pour from her. Winding his arms back around again, Vlad continued to press little kisses to anywhere he could reach. "Are you sure you wouldn't want my heart on a platter?"

"I'd rather not. Not to mention, you've got enough specimen jars in your study." Though the 'morning play' had been lost, there was a new feeling of comfort and ease, and a resurgence of that first love feeling. It was difficult to tell where Vlad ended and Lisa began, but that was the beauty of it. A love so deep, it was like God himself had given Vlad another chance. 

  
If only Mathis had known that God had a shred of kindness within him. Though through it all, Vlad had finally found a silver lining worth waiting for.


	6. Chapter 6

Six : Healing

"It seems as though your wounds are healing up nicely..." Lisa finds herself in the cottage outside her town, looking over scabbed wounds that are no longer warm to the touch, but there is a slight redness to them. "They'd look even better if you didn't pick at them." She says with a smile, allowing the farm hand that she was checking in with took his arm back. 

"Sorry, Miss Lisa. Jus' happens when I get to thinkin' too much." He sighs, shaking his head slowly. "You got any magic for that?" The man jokes, stepping up from the stool. It'd been weeks since he'd been injured, and even though he wouldn't say what happened, it was evident that a monster had gotten to him. She wasn't sure what, but she knew she could confer with her husband about what it could potentially be. 

"I don't have magic, just medicine and research." Washing her hands after the brief contact, Lisa looks back to her patient. "For the time being, try your best not to pick. And make sure you wash up as often as you can. Clean hands prevent sickness from spreading." It was simpler to say it as it was. Not to mention, the merchants that sold soaps were actually getting a bit more business since she had found her way back home. 

"Yeah, well, tell that to the church. That preacher's back in town, by the way. Might wanna lock your doors tonight, Miss." He started, rolling back down his sleeves as he readied himself to head back out to work. "It'd be a real upset if somethin' happened to you, Miss Lisa. You've done so much for Lupu an' everyone else." 

It'd been three months since she'd been in the castle, and in that time, she'd done quite a bit of work. Stitching people up, helping with illness, bringing children into the world, and wounds... There wasn't anything too serious to be done just yet, but some day, there'd be someone with an infection so bad, she might have to do something a bit more extreme. She dreaded that day, truthfully. 

"I'm only doing what needs to be done." She reassured, walking alongside her patient to the door, bidding him farewell for the day. Leaning in the doorway of her cottage, her bright red skirts and apron blew slightly in the wind, making the wind chimes that dangled rattle and sound. The world was still, quiet for a moment, as the sun set in the west, drowning the horizon in a soft red glow. "Should be here soon." Lisa murmured to herself, looking down at the ring that hugged her finger. 

It wasn't anything too fancy, as she'd asked for it to be simple. A gold band that was polished to a shine, but there was one little stone embedded within the ring: a little sphere of amber that glowed like the sun itself. Vlad had given himself a band of his own with a little Selenite orb worked into it. 

She found herself looking at it when she could, while working on notes or cooking up medicine for her patients. She got questions a plenty about the little bit of jewelry, asking to see it up close. 'Just a gift from my husband. He's traveling right now.' She'd tell them, giving a soft smile as they cooed over the sudden change of status. They didn't need to know who he was, or what exactly he was, for that matter. Just that she was married, and that she didn't need any people fawning over her. (Not that she particularly cared for the village's demographic...they seemed a bit too simple for her tastes.) 

Though, as time went on, and the skies dimmed further and further, she closed the windows and locked them, pulling the shutters closed as well, making sure to lock those from the inside as well. There were different wards placed along the doorways and the like. She didn't personally believe in magic, but when it had been suggested to her to do so, she obliged and allowed her husband to etch them into the wall. So far, it kept out flies and ill intent, so that was enough for her. 

The night came as it always did, along with routines and daily cleaning. Making sure her study was properly taken care of, the glass washed and polished, and sterilized in the cauldron of boiling water she kept for the end of the day. All the metal utensils she used as well were sterilized, and put back into their respective places. Usually she didn't go through many items, but there were some days that she'd go through enough things to make her consider how the people of Lupu managed living without her aid. 

By the time she was through, her hair was falling out of the loose bun she'd wrapped it up in. Putting out the lanterns to her study, she sighed and fully let her hair down and migrated from her work to a different sort of work that needed to be attended to. Thank goodness she could cook for herself. As the night grew deeper, the villager turned doctor sat herself down for an evening meal--Cabbage and lentil soup with chicken. Simple, and with a bit of bread, it would be just fine. Though, she did let her mind wander as she read and indulged in her meal. Though, the history of the four humors was lackluster to her. She found herself asking out loud 'What the hell is black bile?'

Yet, in the back of her mind, she thought about the man whom was supposed to come home tonight. He was taking quite a long time to get back...Perhaps he'd taken an extra day to explore? Or what if he'd been struck down by hunters? She could hardly focus on the text in front of her, so when a deafening ' _THUNK'_ filled the air, the book went sailing across the room, and Lisa was up and out of her chair with a start. Had she screamed? It felt like she'd at least yelped. Her heart was throbbing in her chest, and her limbs felt shaky. Adrenaline. Running her hands down her face with a long breath, she picked up a cane (it looked more like a club, really) by the door and hesitantly opened the door to see....Nothing. 

There was no sign of human activity, no wolves, no monsters...nothing. Sighing heavily, Lisa rolled her eyes and turned to head back inside when something caught her attention. Squeaking. And it was coming from the rose bush right outside her window. A quick turn of the heel, and she was in and out of the cottage with a lantern, trying to find whatever crashed into her window. It didn't take long to find what it was. She was expecting a crow, or a slightly smaller bird, given the impact. Yet, she was a little more surprised when she found a bat. Usually they'd be a little more or less careful of where they fly. "Oh, you poor thing..." The creature itself was twitching and crying out, its wings splayed out in shock. It'd probably die by morning with how hard it hit the window. So, she put down the lamp, gathered up her apron, and picked the flying rodent up, bringing it inside along with the lamp. 

Animal medicine truly wasn't her forte, as people were a lot larger, if not a bit more hearty than the smaller beings. Something so small, it was almost a bit heartbreaking to see and hear it cry out. "Shh...Please stop crying..." She murmured softly, continuing to hold the being in her apron, like a kangaroo would hold a joey in its pouch as she pulled out a shallow baking dish and lined the inside with linen towels. That would be good enough, right? Put a basket over top of it, and perhaps it would be fine for the night. 

Taking care of her little visitor proved to be an interesting course of treatment. Giving small bits of water with a paintbrush she had laying around (clean, of course.) and though it refused food, she attempted to feed the creature other things. Maybe having the wards fend off bugs wasn't a good idea. In the end, things calmed down, and she found herself leaning on the counter, looking at her new companion. "Hopefully that collision didn't injure you too much..." The creature tilted its head, as if trying to understand the words she spoke. Tiny beady eyes almost held some sort of recognition, but...it only lasted for so long until it opened its mouth and squeaked at her. "...Usually bats don't tend to fly into windows unless they're chasing something. Even then, they know better to try and enter." 

The rodent didn't seem pleased with the statement, chattering and squeaking at the blond as she smiled, but made no move to fly. "You're a mouthy little creature, aren't you? You must not like when someone tries to scold you for being an idiot." The squeaking stopped for a moment, and the being opened its mouth for a tentative rebuttal, but quickly snapped it shut. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep, and I don't care for you flying around my house while I'm not awake." The last thing she needed was someone in her hair. Literally. So, she picked up the basket and took one last look at her little friend--the little rust-colored bat just looked at her once again, tilting its head to the other side. "Please don't die." Covering the dish with the basket, it would be a miracle to see the bat get out. 

Satisfied, she set off back to her room to settle down for the night. No more reading, no more bats flying into windows, no unexpected guests. 

.. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... 

Morning came, although one couldn't tell with the curtains drawn over the windows. They'd been a 'housewarming gift' from Vlad, just in case he opted to stay the night with her. Keeping the sun out was a top priority when having a vampire for a partner. Sprawled out under the quilt and the loose sheets, Lisa Tepes slept soundly, unaware of her guest until he reached out and brushed blond strands out of her face. 

On a normal day, when she was expecting someone by her side, the feeling would be welcomed, and she'd smile fondly and accept it. On a day like this, it startled the living hell out of her, sending her scrambling backwards out of bed with a loud shriek. Hell, she was halfway across the room until she realized who it was, sitting upright in bed with a dumbfounded expression. " _Vlad Dracul Tepes,"_ She breathed, her chest still heaving as her body attempted to bring itself out of the flight response. "Don't _ever_ **fucking** _do that again!"_ She hissed, grabbing one of the pillows she threw out of bed at her bemused husband. 

"I didn't want to wake you last night when I arrived," He smirked, taking the pillow to the face with a soft 'oof'. "You were sound asleep. I didn't want to bother you." 

"You could have! You really could have!" Picking herself up and dusting off her night gown, she was obviously and quite frankly, rightfully upset. "I thought a stranger crawled into my bed! Do you know how distressing that is?!" She lamented, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared Vlad down. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I had a rough night too, you know." He blinked in response, jutting out his lower lip to try and win back favor with his bride. "I was coming home as I normally would, thinking I'd bring my wife home some things from my travels. Wouldn't you know it, I ran into some poor bastard's window last night." Between the two of them, there was a moment of silence when the two realized what had happened. There was a bit of deliberation of who should speak first, Vlad's mouth opening and closing with choked sounds as words caught in his throat. 

"I think you might have concussed yourself." Lisa noted softly, looking at the other's face a little closer. Sure enough, there was a bit of a black and blue spot on his forehead where a tiny body made impact with a thick, and heavily warded, glass pane. As the hilariously strange and rather idiotic moment came to realization, Lisa couldn't help but to cackle. "I-...I called the King of Night an _idiot_ because he _hit my window_ that _he..._ " She wheezed, doubling over on the floor. "Vlad, you did this to yourself--You wanted the windows warded!" 

"I didn't think I'd have the issue of running into it! It was a nice day! You could have left the window open!"

" _You were going to fly in through the window?!"_ She howled, pressing both hands to the sides of her face. "The King of Darkness, Lord of the Night, _Son of the Dragon,_ gave himself a _concussion_ because he didn't want to use the _goddamn house key!_ " As much as he loved hearing her laugh and smile, this was getting a bit much. "You just...You made my entire _year._ I'm _never_ letting you forget this." 

"Oh, you will eventually." Squinting a bit at the slight crack in the curtains, Vlad sighed and used a bit of magic in order to close up the little gap made by his partner scrambling out from under the blankets. "In the meantime..." Moving the quilts aside, he offered up her space back to her. Which, Lisa sighed and humbly took back. "There you go. Back where you belong."

"I could have left you outside, you know. You could have been eaten by something bigger than you." Crawling back between the sheets, Lisa got comfortable once again, looking up at her still bruised partner. "You're going to have that mark on your forehead for a while, aren't you?"

"Unless I feed, it will most likely be there for a while." He sighed, flopping himself back down on the pillows with a soft grunt. Noticing the look that she was giving him, Vlad arched an eyebrow at her. "You're not seriously thinking about that." 

"As much as I'd love to ridicule you for trying to bounce yourself off a window, seeing you hurt upsets me, you know." It was Lisa's turn to sit upright and lean over her lover, brushing his hair back with her fingertips. "It wouldn't be the first time you'd actually made _me_ bleed, you know." 

"For science, of course. For my own personal reasons, I'd rather not break skin." They both looked at each other with narrowed eyes, one looking a bit less sturdy in their argument. " _We're not counting the times that we..._ "

"Oh, we're counting the times that we had sex. They may have been little, but you broke skin, Vlad." Not that she minded all that much. She was a bit too distracted to really care at the moment when they happened. When she _did_ notice, they were acknowledged, poked, and then forgotten. They were tiny little bites...with little bruises around the skin breaks. "If you're worried about infection, I can take care of the wounds myself, and it wouldn't be an issue to treat." 

"Vampires don't..." He paused, running his hands down his face as he laid in bed. All he wanted was a little nap...did he really want to discuss the art of taking blood from living beings? "It's _different_ when I do it. If I do something wrong, it might...You might get hurt, or you might not be--" 

"Then don't do anything wrong." Lisa interjected, her expression as stern as her words. "I'm not asking you to gouge my throat out. You know that, right? I'm just asking you if you need a little help." Scooting closer, she pursed her lips and kept herself propped up on one arm, brushing the back of her hand against Vlad's jawline. "...Just this once." 

Damn her giving spirit. Her wishes to heal, and make others feel 'better'. For a moment, in the dim light that shines behind her, there's a halo of gold behind her head. For a moment, he's back in an old manse, stone walls and floors lined with rugs and furs from the farthest reaches of the deserts far East of them. 

"Elisabetha," For a moment, he's back. Back in his old home, in his own time, young and free of any burden that had been laid upon him. When the sun was not painful to stand under, when hunger was cured by food and drink. When his closest companion fought by his side, and they both laugh over trivial things and drink and are merry. He's simply a lord, a tactician, a mind brimming with knowledge and power, with his wife by his side, and... 

"Darling?" Another blink, and he's back, shaking his head of those old memories that seemed to come back all at once. How things had been, how they were. The last bits of golden halo around her temples fade as he pulls her close, holding her close to his chest. He can feel her heart beat, strong as ever. Content. 

"No. Not once." He said softly against her temple, holding the wrist she had been willing to offer. He'd leave at nightfall, finding something else to quench his thirst and ease his pains. Being hungry and inches from bloodlust has to be the closest thing to human he can feel. If he's not with her, or traveling, he feels nothing but sadness and the empty void beckons him close. 

He decides that day, that if he loses her, he'd rather die himself than go on without her. Not again.


	7. Debauchery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Advisory! This chapter is NSFW, and if you're uncomfortable or just flat out don't care to read erotica such as this, there's not really much plot to go with this. Just a little subtle smut for your leisure, that's all. 
> 
> Also, I'm not sure when Hector or Isaac would have shown up at the castle, but I'm just assuming that they're a little older/young adults (18-20ish) when Lisa happens to woo the big bad Dracula into her arms. 
> 
> You have been warned!!!

Seven : Debauchery

Though mornings in the castle are different from her own home life, there are things that are certainly the same. As far as things go, there's a certain routine that everyone has. One of Vlad's new companions, a charming man with a grand respect for his employer, is usually up at the crack of dawn. She's been told that Isaac believes in a set routine for daily success, and truly, she can see that it works. He's agile and deft in his words and ways, though there are some questions that she has about his personal methods. Regardless, he's nothing like his counterpart, Hector. 

Hector sleeps a little later, and he's usually followed by some sort of dog. It's a snub-nosed creature that looks nothing like the local breeds that the farmers use for herding and farm work. (Though, she did admit at one point that she was a fan of larger animals. This sparked a whole conversation about dogs.) Hector usually has coffee with Isaac, whom more so cares for morning tea instead. One slice of bread, one egg, and tea for Isaac, and a pastry with coffee for Hector. 

Lisa usually wakes between Hector and Isaac, entering the kitchen as the kettle boils and Isaac has warmed a cup for the lady of the house. The gesture is sweet, and there have been a couple times where she's caught just a hint of a smile upon his lips. For someone so stern and rigid in his ways, there are a few soft spots within the forgemaster's armor. 

This morning, however, the kitchen is quiet. For once, she is the only one awake at this time, and the kitchen itself is cold. The fire has gone low, and the kettle is cold. Pulling her blanket closer around herself (Vlad wasn't there to steal them from her this morning.), Lisa finds herself starting the kettle and stoking the fire in order to warm the kitchen this morning. She had to admit, she was a bit spoiled when it came to the small gestures that the two forgemasters displayed. 

Though, she finds herself leaning against the side of the stone oven, waiting for the fire to lick upwards enough to warm the kettle. The warmth finally starts to soak through the granite stones and through the thick blanket she has wrapped around herself, lulling the blonde into a bit of a trance. That is, until two large hands rested on her hips, followed by the weight of someone pressing against her backside. She knew who it was instantly, though the quiet of his approach made her jump. "Mm...Good morning, my love..." Vlad was warm this morning too, wasn't he? 

Leaning down, the man rested his head on her shoulder, having to admittedly fold himself a bit to do so. "The sun hasn't risen yet...It's still a bit early." Vlad sighed, letting his hands wander to the front of the blanket cloak to part the folds of his lover's improvised defense against the cold. 

"Awfully affectionate, aren't you?" Lisa chuckled, parting her defenses just a bit to allow him to warm his hands, only to find that he was directing his hands elsewhere. "Oh, you dirty man..." 

Vlad only chuckled, smoothing his hands over her nightgown, mapping out the curves of her body that he knew so well. She was gaining a bit, which wasn't a bad thing. After her years of being at the mercy of a tiny village with less than plentiful food and supplies, it was nice to see her healthy and glowing. A full figure was a beautiful thing, he thought. Though, no matter how she looked, she was the envy of angels and God himself.) "Promiscuous is a kinder word for it. I'm...seeking debauchery." Vlad smiled to himself as Lisa leaned back into him a bit more, situating herself so that his hands could wander just a little bit farther into the curves of her hips and thighs. 

"So _early,_ though? Aren't you worried about your other companions seeing you fondling the lady of the castle?" Lisa teased, tilting her head back to look at him as his hands slowly moved upwards over her stomach and to her breasts, stretching the loose fabric over her lovely mounds. He must have fed recently, hadn't he? Lisa noticed that he grew 'frisky' after a good meal, and considering that he wasn't there earlier this morning, perhaps he'd gotten his fill. In a sense, he was hungry for _other_ things.

"I'm sure they'll be asleep for a while longer." Vlad hummed, kissing along her exposed jaw to the nape of her neck, basking in the warmth of the hearth as he continued his affections. "If you're quiet, I'm sure we won't get caught." He cooed against her skin, pinching a pert nipple, just to get her to mewl lowly. "Would you like to indulge, perhaps?"

Vlad was always so good to her, and as far as their encounters went, there was never anything too rough, nothing too dangerous, and he took the utmost care in her comfort. Not to mention, Lisa was usually the one 'in charge' for many of their engagements between the sheets. Yet, she could always accept a few moments of relenting in order to allow her graceful partner to act upon other desires. He was a man of passion, after all. And to him, she was a goddess that needed to be worshiped and praised. "As long as you don't let me grow cold, I suppose I can give you five minutes." Lisa said smugly, rolling her hips back against his as he chuckled into her shoulder. 

"I only need three." Turning her around with a quick movement, he hoisted her up to the counter, where the warm bricks of the hearth extended just enough to give her a sort of heated 'throne' to look him over, face to face now. The air around them was growing warm, but there were still spots of cold that could easily allow them to see their breaths as Vlad ran his hands up her night gown, pausing for a moment as he drew her closer. "No underwear? No wonder you're so cold." He chided, kissing down her chest while his fingertips graced the inside of her thighs. 

"You're not much better-- _I'm_ not the one that sleeps in the nude." She scolded in return, carding a hand through his thick, dark hair. With the blanket wrapped around herself, it was easy to keep modest and not full-out expose herself to the chilled air. As casual as this was, there was indeed the suspicion that Vlad had other plans, even as he gave her breasts attention, leaving behind little pink spots along her skin. He could feel her heart throbbing as he did so, quickening with her arousal. 

Knowing that he'd said he only needed three minutes, there was no time to waste. Trailing kisses down her exposed chest, he let himself down to his knees, picking up his trail as he kissed up her leg and inner thigh, humming softly against her skin as she carded her fingers through his hair. There wasn't much warning as he gave a heavy breath and licked along her folds, arousal making her sweet honeypot glisten. She was trying to keep quiet, as to not alert anyone to their dirty deeds in the kitchen. Though as he pressed further with his tongue, her soft mewls turned into choked moans, her head tilted back ever so slightly as he continued his actions. 

He was skilled with his mouth, Lisa already knew. Yet, the way he worked with impeccable diligence and a particular goal in mind...Well, it was nothing short of impressive. She hadn't expected her morning to go like this, or to be so lovingly tongue-fucked by her husband in a communal kitchen. Looping a leg around his shoulder, Lisa urged him to go farther. Happily obliging with a groan of approval, Vlad adjusted himself and his partner for better access, looking up to her with deep devotion. The look itself was enough to make her shudder, a gasping moan escaped her lips as heat pooled within her. Clapping a hand over her mouth, she shot Vlad a dirty look. The guilty vampire in question only smirked against her skin, continuing on with his worship of her snatch. 

The pleasure itself was getting to be unbearable, rolling her hips against his mouth as he devoured every inch of her, hand tangled in his hair as he continued on despite the rough tugs at his raven-colored locks. Still stifling her pleasured cries with her hand, Vlad reveled in her sweet, sweet cries of pleasure. She was getting close, and he could taste it. Reaching up with a free hand, he pulled her hand from her mouth, urging her to let loose with moans of approval. Lisa was gorgeous, but like this, he could see her beauty from a whole different angle. Her face twisted with ecstasy, face and bosom flushed with arousal, all by his own doing. In a moment, she came undone. Shuddering and whimpering as she came, her heat throbbed and her clit was engorged, pleading to be played with. Even though she'd just achieved orgasm, there was still a little fun to be had. As she came down ever so slightly, Vlad drew out her pleasure just a little longer by playing idly with her neglected clit. All the while, she was partially splayed out on the warmed counter, the blanket falling to her elbows and breasts exposed to the now comfortably warmed kitchen. Gasping softly as he continued to bring her down slowly, Lisa looked down at her partner. "You're a devious imp today, aren't you?" She scolded, smoothing his hair back, only to pull his face away from her snatch. He only met her gaze and smirked, arching a brow. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I _did_ say I was looking for debauchery." He paused, clicking his tongue. "And I do believe that was only two minutes."

"You're horrible." Lisa sighed, rolling her eyes as she recomposed herself, pulling her night gown up and the loose skirts down as Vlad got up, only to find a pair of forgemasters entering the kitchen, both looking quite...Tired. Hector was still rubbing his face, half dressed and not wearing any of the embellishments he usually did while working, and Isaac looked as though he had a rough night. To them, they had simply walked in to Lisa sitting on the hearth, and Vlad standing in the kitchen. 

"Good morning..." Isaac made a beeline for the kettle that was starting to boil, and Hector made his own groggy pilgrimage to the pantry to look for anything sweet he could get his hands on. "You're back from your hunt early, my lord." 

"Mm, I suppose I am. I should be retiring to my chamber, though. I just needed a little _snack_ before that." He purred, giving Lisa a hint of a smile as she swatted his arm. _Dirty man!_ True to his word, though, Dracula retreated to his room as the morning sun crept further and further though the castle, showering the open areas of the halls in light. Though, it seemed that his forgemasters were ignorant of what or whom 'went down' in the kitchen. Although, Hector couldn't look his companion in the eye as he left the kitchen, the snub-nosed creature beside him whined softly. At least the mystery lasted for about a minute.

"...Lady Tepes," Isaac said softly, meeting her eyes just enough to get his point across. "I respect your relationship with my lord, but please," He breathed, pursing his lips. " _Please_ kept your intimate lives out of the kitchen." 


	8. Chapter 8

Eight : Offspring

"You're certain he's not hurting you?" The blond woman before her, with her long, blond hair pulled up into a loosely braided bun, thanks to her other children that were running around, Lisa could only roll her eyes at the question she posed. "Lisa, it's a legitimate question." With the squabbling of children in the background, and Lisa trying to listen the best she could with the medical instruments given to her, she merely sighed and pulled back from the pregnant woman's belly. "Well?" She was quite heavily pregnant as it was, and her career option was _not_ helping her in any way. She insisted to be on her feet, despite all the warnings and cautions Lisa had given her, regardless of how many other sons and daughters she had in their little family collective. Even then, there were cousins and other distant relatives living in the fortified manse as well. 

Packing up her things, Lisa shrugged a bit, rolling her eyes. "Well, it sounds like you're due any day now. Baby's sitting in position, moving lower..." She hummed, cocking her head to the side. "But that's not the answer you're looking for, is it, Lady Belmont?" 

Sonia and Lisa had a bit of a history, as Lisa was one of the few that knew a bit more about medicine than most others in her village. So, when Sonia showed up one day covered in blood and babbling in French...Well, Lisa felt obligated to help. It didn't help at all that the blood wasn't her own, oh no. (Still, it was a terrifying way to meet one of her closer friends.)

"I knew you were crazy, but not _that_ kind of crazy, Lisa." Sonia, the lady in the given context, shook her head. "You're not in any danger, though, right? There's no spells, no magic, no..." She looked either way before leaning in, holding her stomach as if a melon would slip out of her dress instead. "There's no charms, right? Someone like him could do that. I've heard and seen it done before, Lisa. You're _literally_ fucking a vampire." She paused, leaning back, trying to play it off as if it wasn't an issue. "I mean, good for you, being a strong woman, but I'm _worried_ about you." 

"I know you are, and I promise you, I can hold my own. If not, at least I can say that Lisa of Lupu was either very smart, or a very stupid woman for wooing a vampire into her arms." Lisa said smugly, shrugging her shawl over her shoulders as she herself brought herself upright, helping Sonia up as well. "I'm more worried about you, though. It almost looks like baby Belmont is going to be an absolute toad." 

"You of all people should know we carry light. A little small, but they grow strong." Sonia leaned back with her hands pressed against her lower back, grunting as she tried to readjust herself. "All I know is that I'm miserable, and I'm ready to pop this one out..." She paused, pursing her lips. "...With an appropriate recovery time before I go back to hunting." 

"That's right..." Lisa reassured, pulling out a couple things from her bag, handing them over to her friend. "And for your thoughts and fears, I'm actually being treated quite well. He's gentle, he's gained some manners..." Lisa hummed, shrugging her shoulders a bit. "I even got him to take a walking trip." 

Sonia snorted, rolling her eyes. "You mean around the castle?" She scoffed. "Was this after he taught you about blood letting?" 

There was a bit of a stale pause between the two, Lisa's deadpan lingered as Sonia's smirk held on by a threat. "You think you're funny, don't you?" Still, she managed to scrawl down a couple things on a slip of paper as Sonia looked over the blown glass bottles she'd been given. "I've written down instructions for the medicines here. One helps with nausea, another helps with sleep. It's best to try and use pillows and rolled up blankets to make yourself comfortable at this stage." She could only feel a little empathy for the Belmont, as she looked like a swollen bullfrog. "And please, please...." She pleaded, reaching out to hold her hands in hers. "Don't hesitate to send for me. It won't take me but a moment to get here if you suspect something wrong." 

Sonia knew what she meant, and how she meant. Scowling softly, she looked away, up at the portraits that hung on the wall. Specifically, one ancestor in particular. "It's been ages since anyone's thought of using the scrying mirror, Lisa. I don't even know if the damned thing still functions. Or if someone could send monsters through the thing." Using the mirror as a mode of transportation wasn't a good idea, Sonia decided. She'd rather just send one of her older boys out to get her. "I'll just send one of my own to your cottage. You'd better be there." She said softly, looking down at her own hands in Lisa's soft palms.

Regardless, Lady Tepes gave Sonia's hands a squeeze before letting go, looking to the other Belmonts that had accumulated while they spoke. "Alright...Who has the strange rash? Anyone?" Lisa chimed, lightening up the mood as soon as she could manage. She herself never knew that she would be the one to briefly bring two families together. With Dracula's 'endless war' against the Belmonts halted in the name of love, the weary clan seemed to warily take the novice doctor's hand in a sort of ceasefire. 

And, not to mention, the children seemed to love her, referring to her as Auntie. But, they kept her name silent on their lips as to stay out of potential trouble if it came to fighting the Dark Lord once again. Best not to have too many emotional ties to the friend of an enemy. "Auntie! Are you gonna be like mama!? Are you gonna have a baby too?!" "Yeah! I hope it's a girl! More girls!" "No more girls! There's too many of you here!" "Shut up, Curtis!" "OW! Maman!! Gabriel pulled my hair!!" The Belmont Manor always seemed to be so loud and bright with activity. It was...Wonderful, actually. The feeling of a family, ever-growing and ever changing was one that she missed--Having been from a tiny village where everyone seemed like they were part of a clan themselves. 

"Have you and Michael thought of any names? It almost seems fair that he gets to pick since you've thrust your name upon him." Lisa teased, tending to the countless young Belmonts in her wake. Everyone always seemed to have some sort of cut or bruise, or some sort of complaint about a finger hurting or the like. 

"Ugh..." Sonia leaned gracelessly against the kitchen work bench, trying to ease the pain in her lower back. This was truly hell, wasn't it? "Michael likes the name 'Ralph'." Lisa responded with a dubious expression, trying to manage a bit of a reassuring look, but...It utterly failed. "I _know..._ I'm not sure why, but he likes the name. Ralph Christoph Belmont. It doesn't sound bad, just... _Ralph."_

"I understand...names hold power, and Ralph Christoph holds...Something." She chuckled, shaking her head as she worked. "I haven't heard your suggestion, though. You're usually good with naming your little goblins." 

Sonia hummed knowingly, a warm smile crossed her face. "Treffor Cledwyn Belmont." Now _that_ was a name. "Or, you know, Trevor. Either way, it's an important name to me...Even though I suppose 'Ralph' _is_ Michael's father..." Weighing the options, Sonia knew she had little time to choose a name, but still...She liked her idea more. "I suppose the idea of children isn't in the future for you, though." 

"Mm, I don't know. I haven't exactly asked about it." Lisa hummed, crouching down to look over one of the younger Belmont's fingers. Ah, warts. "Not to mention, if I _were_ to have a child, the fear I'd have is fertility and the viability of the pregnancy." She was trying to seem aloof as it was, but Sonia seemed to be a bit more invested in the conversation. "Wouldn't it be silly, though? My child running around with yours?" 

Looking up to the Baroness' expression, it was a bit more grim than she expected. "I don't know about that." She said softly, crossing her arms over her chest, effectively closing herself off from the conversation for the time being. If Lisa were to have a child, it would be part vampire, part human. Dhampir. That in itself could potentially be an issue, considering ethics, mortality, and overall the state of the fetus as it was. Would it be blood-thirsty? Would the child be a monster? The whole idea of it was just...too much. Much too much. 

Truthfully, it stung knowing that one of the people closest to her had actually courted and married the being that her family vowed to destroy. Leon Belmont would be rolling in his grave. Hell, she could feel the chill in the air. "I'm going to see if Michael's done with the laundry." She announced, turning and heading for the back of the estate. 

Watching her go, Lisa sighed softly and looked to the young Belmont she'd been looking over. "Your mama is quite stubborn, isn't she?" Most of them looked like their mother with bright, flashing eyes and a wild smile that stretched from ear to ear when she was excited. Others were more soft and subdued, like their father. But, all of them seemed to hold that fighting spirit that kept them going all these years. 

"Maman worries about Auntie a lot." The young child replied softly, holding tightly to the ragdoll that they'd been carrying around. Everyone seemed to look as though they were in good health--And it seems that some of them had eaten a healthy amount of dirt. (Gross, but...that was unfortunately what children did sometimes.) "Says she loves you very, very much." 

Lisa sighed softly and rested her elbows on her knees, stooping next to the little one. "...I'm very well aware of that." After all, while Sonia had been babbling incoherent French when she showed up at her doorstep, she kept on saying how she was ' _une belle femme_ '. At first she'd chalked it up to being in a berserker's stupor. Then, she heard rumors of Sonia's preferences. "And, I love your maman, too. Just...a little differently." 

The child looked up at Lisa for a moment, tilting their head a bit, almost in deep thought. "...Bu-papa says you're having a baby. Is that true?" 

Oh, the mind of a child. Lisa shrugged, shaking her head. "No, not that I know of." She sighed, finally raising up from her stooping position, turning around to gather up her things in order to start her journey back to her cottage. "Is that the name of your friend?" 

  
Shaking her head, she pointed past Lisa and to what seemed like an empty space. "Bu-papa." She said simply. "He says you're having a boy. Mathias is gonna be a papa, he says." Lisa could only stare for a moment at the young Belmont, looking back to the space where she pointed momentarily. 

It was seldom she believed in spirits, let alone demons and angels, along with whatever else went 'bump' in the night. But, Lisa knew exactly what she needed to do as soon as she got home. Well...that, and she also needed to tell Sonia that she had a child that was exceptionally strange.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, quick trigger warning for talk of pregnancy, and talk of babies and whatnot. I know that there's some people out there who aren't fans of the concept of pregnancy/children, so I thought I'd add this quick warning at the beginning here. 
> 
> Also wanted to point out that I've kind of drabbled a bit here, so if things don't make sense, sorry about that. 
> 
> Anyone else excited for Season Three, though?

Nine : Growth

It was another morning spent in bed. Vlad could hear the sound of birds outside, a warning to him that he should eventually retreat to the darker parts of the castle soon. The sweet scent of lilies clung to the sheets where Lisa usually slept, but this morning, the bed was barren on her side. Feeling around, the bed was still warm, the sheets mussed, but there was no sign of her. Opening an eye, he groggily groaned until he heard the telltale sound of dry heaving. Sitting upright, Vlad could finally see over the mounds of blankets and pillows that there was one fair maiden kneeling over a chamber pot as though it were a wishing well. He himself didn't have a weak stomach anymore, but truly, he was glad to see that she was facing _away_ from him. "... _Lisa?_ " For a moment she stopped, looking back over her shoulder to reassure him that she was _fine._ Yet, the blonde quickly whipped back around with another heave, spilling whatever was left of last night's meal. 

Vlad slowly started to slip out of bed when something _new_ assaulted his senses. Something different, something he hadn't dealt with for a long, long time. Lisa's words were a low hum in the background of his mind as she spoke, rattling off symptoms. "I can't...I can't be _ill."_ She told herself, combing hands through golden strands as she kept looking into the chamber pot as if it had the answers. "I've been taking care of myself, I've been eating healthy, I haven't eaten anything off..." She paused as Vlad knelt down beside her, looking at his wife as though she was a rare creature that he'd never seen before. "What...what are you looking at me like that for?" Lisa remarked, furrowing her brows at his oddly light expression. 

"This may come as an insult at first, but I'd like to suggest something." The look on her face was something of confusion and distrust in his following words, eyes narrowed as he offered the explanation. "Perhaps...you could be pregnant?" 

" _No._ There's...There's no _way_ I could be pregnant." Lisa's words shot out like a cannonball, staring at her partner in disbelief. "I don't...How could you even _suggest_ something like that. You're..." Vlad rolled his eyes, nodding a bit as she spoke. 

"Yes, yes, we both know. But there _are_ rare cases where humans and vampires can conceive." Lisa moved off her knees and shifted to sit on the floor, propping herself up to give Vlad a better look at her confused and almost dumbfounded expression. "Although...I've never seen a vampire women and human man conceiving." 

"But aren't you...sterile?" Lisa couldn't believe it. Such a man of such intelligence suggesting that she was _pregnant?_ Perhaps he'd gone mad? "There's got to be something else going on, perhaps I've got an illness, a blockage, perhaps--" A cool finger pressed against her lips and stopped the flow of words tumbling out of her mouth. 

"For the record, I am not sterile. Everything functions properly, and you of all people should know that." Vlad hummed. "It's not an illness, nothing's wrong with your insides. You're pregnant, and I can quite _literally_ smell it on you." 

"That's...actually quite disturbing. You can _smell_ a pregnancy?" She didn't want to know how he knew. There were other things to focus on. Perhaps the idea that she was with child, and there was something, _someone_ growing within her. It almost made her wa-- _"Eurgh--_ " 

Oh, how wonderful pregnancy was.

Watching Lisa change ever so slightly as the days went by turned into one of his favorite pass times. Though it seemed odd at first, she almost seemed to notice faster than he did. Her hair got softer, the smell of her changed as she accommodate for the tiny life that resided within her. As often as he compared her to the sun, she _glowed_ in his presence. 

Dresses didn't seem to fit, everything was uncomfortable, and soon enough, she opted for more loose fitting items with a higher waistline to make things a little more bearable. Soon enough, they were preparing for a baby. Tiny clothes, talking about names, getting vague threats from the Belmont matron...Then again, that seemed to be the norm anymore. And yet, through the small changes and hiccups along the way, Lisa still managed to work her way around the countryside, starting in the early morning to late afternoon to tend to her patients. 

The Belmont Estate was always a stop in her route, no matter how out of the way it seemed to be, or how tired her feet got during the day. Even with her two twin boys now, Sonia still had the gall to make threats and tried to make sure she was protected. "Some vampires eat children, you know." The huntress had one child at her breast, and the other was being checked over by Lisa. After Sonia managed to bring forth two boys after her other children...She had no idea how the woman was still standing. Trevor and Ralph seemed to be in good health, though one seemed to be more of a crybaby than the other. "Won't be surprised if he just up and snatches that baby out of the bassinet." She huffed, shaking her head as she took back the small child and held it close to her. "What if that thing does more harm than good to you, Lisa? You've seen what happens when mothers can't handle carrying a child." 

Lisa had been quiet for quite a while, knowing that she had a point. Even Vlad didn't know how a half human half vampire child would survive, they were so _rare._ What if it killed her? "I don't know what will happen, but I'm sure that I'll be taken care of. I married a scholar of medicine." Sonia narrowed her eyes at Lisa, shaking her head. 

"You married the man that my family sought to destroy, and now this--" She gestured to Lisa, trying to make her point. She looked beautiful as it was, and it made her heart ache just looking at her. "Lisa, I'm trying to make you realize that this is _dangerous._ I know you _think_ that Vlad has changed, but a wolf in sheep's clothing is still a wolf." Sonia stopped when her eyes met Lisa's, and for the first time, hers were cold. 

"Sonia, I know what I've gotten myself into." Lisa's tone was unfaltering and flat, her hands clutching the satchel in both her hands. "The reason you can't see how different he is now is because you won't _listen._ " The air in the room grew cold and heavy, like permafrost had set in. "I've read his books, the manuscripts he's written from so long ago, and he has _changed."_

Sonia clenched her jaw as the other spoke, shaking her head slowly. "I wish I could believe you. I really do. I know that you're happy, bit I will always be worried for your safety, Lisa." She swallowed dryly, readjusting herself and the swaddled babes against her bosom. "Ever since you told me you'd started learning from him, I've had nightmares of flames and the unholy screams of monsters and humans alike." The air grew even colder it seemed as a chill crept up Lisa's spine, listening to her dear friend speak of her dreams. "It just becomes clearer with time, and I am afraid." 

For the first time in a long time, Lisa finally saw past the darkened circles around her eyes and the years of mothering that had worn her into a softer version of herself. The witty woman that drank ale all night and had the energy to take down some monster that managed to drag itself out of hell. The woman that wore her heart on her sleeve and was so sincere when everyone else seemed to be mute. Unclenching her fists, Lisa let out the breath she had been holding, bringing herself to the huntress' level. "I promise you, you will be the first one I tell if I'm in danger. Enemies or not, I will make sure that a message will be brought." Brushing a few strands of hair from her forehead, she gently embraced her and her children. "You know I love you dearly, Sonia. I can't express how close I hold you to my heart." 

They had both said that they were destined to meet, that fate had brought them together. Like a stubborn knot that wouldn't come undone, they were inseparable. Lisa was meant to meet the Belmonts, just as she was meant to bring a bit of humanity back to the merciless Vampire King. 

Tears began to wet the shoulder of Lisa's shawl, and for a short while, she stayed there with her arms around Sonia's shoulders, rubbing circles into her back. Love and friendship made things difficult, and this wasn't any exception. Lisa was in bliss with her new life, after all. Shouldn't Sonia be happy for her? It wasn't as though she was being kept in a tower by a dragon, or that she was cursed by a a witch with ill intent. "Please," Sonia breathed, her breath shuddering as she spoke. "Be careful."

... ... ... ...

The evening hours were filled with thoughts and fears, Lisa's mind was running faster than it usually was. Like a rat stuck in a wire trap, climbing all around the walls looking for a way out only to find another wall. There were more books and texts laid out than she usually had, looking over the slightly yellowed pages, trying to seek out information about what she was harboring. 

There were stories and reports of dhampirs that Vlad had met long ago, meetings with those who were far beyond saving, and others that only turned out to be fledgling vampires that were still clinging to their last bits of humanity. Would her child be a bloodthirsty creature? Would the pregnancy inevitably kill her? What would happen if it did? _Would her child even have bones?_

"Lisa?" Her heart jumped into her mouth and she turned around with a start, looking at a half-awake Vlad in the doorway, squinting at all the books laid out of the reading desk. "It's late, and you've been on your feet all day." He said softly, his eyes wandering back to her face. The fine lines of worry and fear crossed her lovely face, finding the soft spot in his own heart as he sighed and shuffled to the desk. "What late night studies have you so..." 

His words died in his mouth as he gazed over the pages, turning over a couple cover pages to check the titles. "I have every ounce of faith in you knowing that you'll take care of me if things go awry, but," She said lowly, keeping her eyes trained on one of the illustrations scrawled over the pages of one of the texts. "I'm terrified."

Pregnancy was something to be afraid of in this time, lesser now due to the advancements in medicine that he'd taught himself over the years, but at the same time, not much was known about Lisa's case. All the dhampirs he'd known were fully grown, or they had changed in order to fit into the Society of the Night. This was uncharted territory as it was, and truth be told, Vlad didn't know much about this either. "I know," He finally replied, letting out a slow and metered breath as he gathered his words and volition. "I'm ignorant of the consequences just as you are, and there is an inkling of fear that has been bothering me as well." The fact that she was already beginning to show was interesting. He'd been logging changes in secret, knowing that this in itself was rare but at the same time, Lisa wasn't a science project. 

Lisa was her own person, with her own will and beliefs, and she had the right to say if she didn't want to carry on with this. Not knowing what risks were involved, or what could happen to her or the child...It was maddening. She'd absently rested her hand on her stomach, soft fabric catching on lightly calloused fingertips. "There are too many potential variables to consider through this. With your writings and what others have said--" 

"Others?" He knew that the Belmont woman was quite infatuated with Lisa, as she had told him what she'd said in earlier visits to their estate. (It wasn't the first time that he'd tangled with a Belmont, but this was different.) "I'm not denouncing their knowledge of the subject, but a lot of what they know is myth, or rumor." He stated, letting out a heavy sigh as he shook his head. "If you're worried for your own health and safety, there are ways to--" 

"You can't be suggesting that I--" Lisa interrupted, shaking her head slowly. "I may be fearful of what may come of this, but I'm curious to _know_ what may come of this." There was an underlying morbid curiosity that was stemming from the initial shock and fear she was experiencing. Now at eighteen weeks, there was movement, and signs of life. She had come this far, and she too had been writing down her own observations. The quirked eyebrow was an indication that her spouse was surprised, if not amused by her words, tilting his head as she continued on. "This may not be a true science, if not an exploration. An experiment, perhaps." She stated. "We could fill the gaps of our shared knowledge of this subject, and potentially teach others of such a rare and unusual occurrence." 

"You're proposing an official study of pregnancy with a dhampir child?" There was no doubt in his mind that Lisa would always surprise him. Though she was afraid, her cravings for knowledge and new information, her willingness to learn in the face of potential failure...it was _exhilarating._ "You _must_ be a mad scientist. What next? Would you like to create a monster of severed parts?" He teased, leaning over to come face to face with his petite wife.

"Let's focus on this one first." Rubbing a wide circle along her little baby bump, she couldn't put a finger on her current emotions. She was afraid, worried, excited. The unknown variables both made her fearful and ravenous for the answers that lay in wait. 

And yet, she was absolutely scintillated with the prospect of having a child. Something undoubtedly made of love, proving that perhaps even self-appointed 'monsters' have humanity within them. Perhaps...a child could make even the King of the Night a bit more human.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten : Blighted

"I never knew something so small could warm my heart so...quickly." Almost eight months had passed. Eight months of the pains and aches that seemed to become normal, the tossing and turning and pillow hoarding, and...Everything that came with motherhood. Repulsion to some foods and smells, a significant lack of coffee (someone quite tall must have hidden the dark brew, and neither Vlad or the forgemasters would retrieve it.), and a certain sense of...calm that seemed to wash over her the moment her water broke. It was strange, really. One wouldn't think that when the sudden surprise that a child is coming into the world, they'd be the ones to think 'Oh, how lovely. Let me mop this up.' In fact, Vlad had been the one to become overprotective and tried to make sure that his darling wife wasn't trying to clean up her own mess. (That's what servants were for, after all.) 

Yet, here he was. Sitting at her bedside while she recovered from the ordeal she'd gone through. Five hours of labor, walking around their chambers, squatting, stretching, and yelling. And...both were healthy. It was a bit soon to judge, but Vlad had looked her over once, twice, perhaps three times or more, making sure there wasn't any issue between mother and child. The child themselves was perfect. Good weight; a little over three and a half kilograms, came out screaming at the top of their lungs. Healthy, strong, and with a brilliant waft of blond curls. 

"It's like you've never seen a baby." Lisa chided, cradling the swaddled babe in her arms, sweat still beading her forehead. Turning her gaze to her husband, she shifted so that she was a bit more upright. "Here." Outstretching her arms, the small wad huffed and grunted as they were passed over to the Vampire King. 

For a moment, the monolith of a man froze, holding a small creature in his hands, awkwardly adjusting as the little thing cooed and grumbled as though it would start crying. He knew how to hold a child, yet this just seemed _different._ Soon enough the babe started whimpering and whining, prompting the newly-appointed father to hold him closer with a soft rocking motion. "Shh...Don't cry," He said quietly, concern and some sort of uncertainty crossing his usually stern and harsh features. "Your mother may decide to end my life if you do." Vlad gave a look to Lisa, whom warmly smiled in response, taking a moment to rest after her long labor. 

The babe quieted, golden curls still damp and pressed against his head, but it didn't keep him from opening his eyes. Vlad had predicted red like his own, and Lisa, she expected green like her mother's. But when golden orbs appeared, it hit him as though the sun itself was shining. "How peculiar..." The Vampire King breathed, tilting his head ever so slightly. "I've heard of oddly colored eyes when it comes to turned vampires, but this..." He cooed, leaning over to show Lisa. 

It was so strange to see him so soft, so intimate. It was different from the usual life they had, of course. Sex was passionate, heartfelt and grandiose. This...This brought her flashes of a man much younger than this, hunched over a small desk in dimming candlelight. 

_"And this will be the child's room. I think the names we've picked will suit them."_

"Adrien." She said softly, her lips curling up into a smile. "Adrien Fahrenheit Tepes." Vlad beamed at her choice of name. They had both agreed that they would choose names when they saw the babe in person, as it was a judgement of character when met face to face. "He's perfect." 

"And not a soul was harmed." Vlad made the stretch to press a soft gliss of a kiss to Lisa's temple, the newly christened mother taking back their child, whom seemed quite hungry. "I suppose that I should write a thesis on Human Female and Male Vampire reproduction." Vlad sighed, resting his forehead to his fatigued wife's. "In the case of Lady Lisa Tepes, all has gone smoothly." 

"So I've been promoted from Consort now?" She teased softly, nuzzling softly against him, hoping that he would eventually crawl into bed at some point. She was tired, and the newly named child seemed to know where the milk was, and latched on quite quickly. "If only _I_ had been the noble. You'd still be my concubine. A very large, very tall and handsome concubine." It was very, very evident that Lisa was slowly losing her composure, but in the way that meant she would sleep very soon. 

Vlad knew the signs of having done 'too much', and relented to get up and move around the bed to lay down and lay beside her. "Mm, I'd let you have me as long as you pleased, after all. Of course...that would leave for many heirs to your throne." 

"You have a point." Lisa murmured, watching him get comfortable atop the sheets while she lay beneath, still propped up with mounds of pillows, such a deep red that they contrasted her golden pale beauty. "I'm very much satisfied with the one heir at this point." Looking down at the fragile being in arms, there was a sense of...Peace, completion, if not 'content' that filled her. She and Vlad had made this. A beautiful, healthy and stunning thesis. 

The lust for science and knowledge forged their relationship, and blooming love had brought them to marry. They continued on to create a new life that would define them both. A bright mind that knew of the ancient sciences and histories of old, and a caring heart that wanted to bring humanity to a higher ground with her knowledge. 

Adrien Fahrenheit Tepes... He would surely elevate the world to higher places when they eventually left this world, together. 

** ** ** ** **

In the following weeks, care was important. Making sure to stay in shape and active was important. Though some days she didn't want to move, there were things she needed to do, people she needed to see, and truthfully, when she found out that she could take Adrien outside... it put her mind at ease knowing that he wouldn't be confined to a life of shadows. 

Making her rounds in the bright spring, with greenery starting to return from its seemingly dead state was glorious. The air smelled fresh and warm, the smell of sunlight on the breeze and wind through her hair was refreshing after a few weeks of bed rest and the like. Though, it was a bit different carrying her child in a sling. Different distribution of weight, so to speak. 

"Alright, Adrien...We've visited Lupu and done our work there, we've been to the other stops on our route..." She hummed, looking down from her notebook to the now wide-eyed infant in the folds of the light blue fabric. "Are you keeping busy in there?" It was strange to see a child grow so quickly. By now, he was a good weight, chubby all over (he had what Hector called 'kankles'), and more than happy to smile at anyone he met. Though, she had to say he was at the four to five month mark, though he was just two. It seemed as though dhampir children grew at a different pace than human children. "Looks like our last stop is..." She paused for a moment, looking down a well-trodden trail to the last place on her list. "The Belmont Estate..." 

Lisa was unsure what would happen if she stepped onto the premises. After all, Sonia had made it quite clear that she was not fond of monsters such as Vlad, but dhampir children... That was a different and untouched query at hand. Looking down at Adrien again, he seemed to be quiet for the most part, cooing softly as it was about time for another nap. And, best case scenario, Sonia would still have that mothering instinct after Trevor and Ralph were born. Taking a deep breath, she looked upwards for a moment with a slight grimace. "Whatever may be up there...ward the wrath of Sonia for me." 

The path to the manse was deathly quiet. It was as if the moment she crossed the threshold of the wooden fencing outside the manor, all life ceased to exist. At least when she had first gone to seek out Vlad, she could hear the swarming of flies and the wind whipping around her. This...Felt like the greenery around her was holding its breath, just waiting for a twig to snap or for something to go horribly and horrendously wrong.

Yet, trudging on, her boots finally met cobblestone after a few moments of walking, and Adrien was already asleep. Taking another moment to tucking her sling a bit tighter around her precious cargo. The wide green door with the carefully wrought golden knocker seemed so imposing, where it had once been inviting. Yet, as she stepped up the stairs to cautiously knock, the door slowly creaked open, and one of Sonia's older children beamed. "Aunt Lisa!" She beamed, lurching forward to wrap the doctor in an embrace with the roving doctor awkwardly trying to avoid smooshing her child. "What is--" Without hesitation, the young Belmont parted the cloth sling and beamed. The house behind her was coming alive, and the younger Belmont children were flocking around, pouring out of the manse while the other elders hung back behind them, trying to see who was at the door. 

That is, until Sonia came into view. The small army of varied children parted, and the young Belmont that greeted her stepped back to allow her mother passage. What had originally been a warm welcome had become stifling. As if the sheer look had choked out all the air from everyone's lungs. The look on Sonia's face had said it all. "What do you think you're doing here?" Sonia's tone was as cold as ice, and her stature and garb didn't help. Full hunting gear; she must have been ready to go out with a small party. Armed to the teeth, and seemingly ready to cut down anyone who came before her. 

  
Lisa's mouth went dry the moment she tired to speak, opening and closing her mouth a couple times before regaining her words. "I came to check in on your family, I'm certain you're due for another check for Ralph and Tre-" 

"We've already had a doctor come through here. We don't need another." Sonia rested her hand on her hip and tilted her head back, looking down her nose at Lisa with faint distrust. "Especially one that happens to be feeding a little monster." Without any hesitation, she reached over and pulled open the sling and grimaced while Lisa instinctively took a few paces back and held her child close to her chest. 

"I would have thought you'd been more accepting, Sonia. Not many people are willing to deal with your family and business." Lisa spat back, holding Adrien close to herself, almost as if Sonia would lash out at her with the whip at her hip at any moment. 

Sonia only scoffed, taking a few steps forward and down the steps, pushing Lisa further back down the cobblestone path. "I trusted that you would do the right thing and save yourself from--" The Belmont matron gestured to the other's sling, clearly agitated. Lisa was quickly realizing that Sonia's fear for her had turned to anger, especially due to the uncertainty of how a pregnancy would effect her. In Sonia's eyes, it was reckless. And now, she was entirely wooed and won over by a tiny monster that looked just like her, but bore the eyes of a vampire. " _This!_ " Adrien was crying from his safe haven, and the family had long since started to pool out onto the front steps. There were varied reactions, some of the younger ones were distraught, some sniffling and crying from their mother's outward rage. And others looked solemnly at Lisa, with a sense of remorse and regret. "Do you _see_ what he's done to you?!" 

Lisa pursed her lips into a dangerously thin line as her friend lashed out at her and her family looked onward. "Vlad has done nothing but good for me, Sonia. If you saw him, you would see a changed man." She said firmly, though her voice trembled slightly as she spoke. "You're making everyone upset, Sonia." 

" _I'm_ making everyone _upset?!_ " She was almost screaming at this point, frustration starting to get the better of her. Tears were starting to form at the corners of her eyes as she lost control of her emotions. " _I don't care!_ You--! You've been living with a monster, and you bore its _child_ for fuck's sake! You've betra-" 

"Who have I betrayed? Just say it, Sonia." Lisa snapped back, her tone sharp enough to cut the raw emotion in the air. "I couldn't have betrayed the Belmonts, my family isn't any of your business. I haven't betrayed God, and _you_ of all people _shouldn't_ be leaning on that to begin with!" She hissed. "Who have I wronged, Sonia? In my pursuit of happiness and knowledge, _who_ have _I_ done wrong?" 

" _Me!_ " The air was silent once again, and the raised hackles of emotion started to ease ever so slightly. It was rare to see someone as strong and stern to shake, but Sonia trembled. "You've betrayed _me._ " She repeated, her jaw clenched tight. "I know I have nothing of science to offer you, and I'm...not the smartest being in this world." Lisa shook her head slowly, watching as Sonia unraveled. "I shouldn't have thought that I could ever have you by my side as more than a friend. I'm an absolute fucking fool for thinking that." She scoffed, looking back up at Lisa. "Go back to your monster of a husband. If you're going to stand by him, you're standing against me." Sonia reached to her side and unfurled the Vampire Killer, cracking the whip at her side. " _Leave!"_ She screamed, watching as Lisa Tepes turned tail and to the end of the long path to the Belmont Estate. 

Nobody would hear of what happened that day.

Not a word would be spoken to Vlad.

Nor to those too young to remember.

It would be as though Lisa of Lupu never existed to them.

Sonia Belmont never spoke her name again.

** ** ** 


End file.
